Amor de Media Noche
by Biicho
Summary: Serás marcado por la pena de una tragedia infame. Tus hermanos que vagan por la Noche Eterna escucharán, y si tu corazón está dispuesto a saborear los amargos placeres del pecado, jamás volverás a estar solo.. Lean la historia de mi chik es fabulosa..E..
1. El Final y el Inicio

Amor de Media Noche

_Serás marcado por la pena de una tragedia infame. Tus lágrimas fluirán, más tu dolor permanecerá incólume, inerte ante el olvido que te ha creado. La dicha será siempre un don que contemplaras con desprecio, la alegría ajena te causará náuseas y la ternura del mundo no osará tocarte_

_Cuando de tu alma sólo queden jirones de humanidad, cuando no puedas distinguir la noche de la oscuridad que oprime tu pecho, cuado los días se sucedan como pálidos despojos de niebla y el tiempo que transcurra entre ellos te parezca una sustancia pegajosa, infectada con el pútrido aroma de la vida y la luz, entonces podrás hundirte dulcemente en las tinieblas de tu mente, y allí encontrarás consuelo... _

_... De aquella desolación surgirá un clamor, un llamado desolado que no sonará en vano. Tus hermanos que vagan por la Noche Eterna escucharán, y si tu corazón está dispuesto a saborear los amargos placeres del pecado, jamás volverás a estar solo. _

EL FINAL Y EL INICIO.

La noche llego, terminando así con los débiles rayos de sol, comencé a caminar, la calle se encontraba totalmente vacía, me dirigía hacia una hermosa casa la cual llevaba algunos meses deshabitada, esta noche sería diferente, por la mañana se había dado aviso de que cinco chicas habían desaparecido, llevaba meses planeando esto, aun quedaban detalles fuera pero no podía esperar, la vida de esas chicas dependían de mi, la sociedad no tenía contemplado un ataque esta noche pero el impulso era más fuerte que yo, mi corazón se encontraba herido y se sentía desolado, no había lugar para el miedo solo un dolor desgarrador, la abuela había muerto, la única amiga que conocía y la única persona que tenía una respuesta a cada extraño suceso en este mundo donde nada es lo que parece, donde los mitos no son solo eso sino historias verdaderas, ahora ella se había ido y jamás volvería.

En el mundo existían muchas personas, que al igual que yo arriesgaban la vida para terminar con los monstruos que salían por la noche y acechaban a la humanidad. Los "Cazadores de la noche", el secreto era la única regla existente en el misterioso mundo de la noche.

—Que empiece la diversión —eso me hizo sonreír, llegue frente a la puerta la abrí con delicadeza y dije en un tono que pretendía ser cortés (dudo el haberlo logrado) —Buenas noches señores —cinco pares de rojos ojos se fijaron en mi.

—Señorita esto es una fiesta privada, pero no le podemos negar la entrada a una delicia como usted –hablo el que se encontraba en el centro, todos eran corpulentos, iban vestidos muy elegante como si fueran a una fiesta de etiqueta, eso me hizo enfurecer. —Veo que estamos en presencia de la realeza ­—me sonrío e hizo una reverencia, en el mundo de los vampiros mi familia era muy conocida –Señorita Sant-Claire, la ultima de su familia. _¿Por qué había tardado tanto? _Pensó.

—Stefan, ella fue la que destruyo el aquelarre de Baltasar hace unos meses —dijo el que estaba a la derecha de Stefan todos cambiaron su expresión. Sí, mi ultimo desastre, hace unos meses un aquelarre de siete vampiros muertos, bueno hechos cenizas, me hizo sonreír el hecho de que lo supieran y que les diera miedo me infundo más valor.

—Solo es una niña, pero no hay que negarle que tiene talento para esto, pero tengo entendido que tu familia es legendaria por tener esos extraños… dones ¿Cierto?

—Esto no es una visita social señores ustedes tiene algo que me interesa, pero tengo curiosidad, ya que no son los primero que me llaman por mi nombre ¿Cómo es que lo saben?

—Bueno, todas las mujeres de tu familia se han dedicado a la caza de vampiros, tienen los mismos ojos grises, hermosos y expresivo y ya que lleva el anillo de la familia Sant-Claire podríamos deducir algo tan obvio y debo agregar todas ustedes tienen un olor adictivo, por desgracia su sangre nunca a llegado a los labios de ninguno de nosotros, dicen que quien la prueba encuentra la muerte —dijo Stefan, estaba empezando a perder el control, los vampiros que había conocido pensaban lo mismo, la ventana que estaba detrás se hizo pedazos.

_—Veo que los rumores son ciertos_. Pensó Stefan,

¿Dónde se encontraban las chicas?, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, tenía que arriesgarme. _Todo por el bien mayor, _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

—Lamento no tener más tiempo para quedarme charlando con ustedes —_Moriremos, moriremos,_ _¿Quiénes son estas personas?,_ escuche la voz de una chica, estaban bien, su miedo me hizo decidirme, si estaban en una habitación de arriba morirían, pero la casa tenía un sótano si ellas se encontraban ahí estarían seguras ¿Cómo saberlo? —Pero tengo asuntos importantes que tratar, lamento haber arruinado su festín —me dí la vuelta y saque tres bolas del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, contenían luz ultra violeta, les quite el pequeño seguro, dí unos pasos asía la puerta gire y lancé las bolas, pude ver la cara de incredulidad de cuatro vampiros, eso me distrajo un segundo, no llegaría lejos, corrí hacía los escalones de la salida pero la fuerza de la explosión me lanzo algunos metros por delante, de pronto fue como si el sol hubiera salido en plena noche, al minuto la luz se extinguió, me levante del suelo y sentí un ardor en el hombro izquierdo, agache la vista y vi un pequeño vidrio enterrado, lo saque, en esos momentos el dolor no me importaba, corrí de regreso a la casa, abrí lo que quedaba de la puerta y desvainé mi espada y me aproxime a descuartizar los cuerpos, la espada cortaba sin problemas, mi abuela decía que las espadas eran mágicas y que absorbían lo que las hacía fuertes, esta espada contenía veneno de hombre lobo, lo que destruía la piel de un vampiro al tocarla, todos estaban mal heridos y gritaban de dolor, termine de destruir los cuerpos y me apresure a salir por la puerta de la cocina, aun me quedaba uno, lo encontré al pie de la puerta que daba asía el jardín, aun estaba conciente pero muy mal herido.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿Entre vampiros no hay lealtad?

—La lealtad solo es para estúpidos humanos como… tú —se puso de pie tambaleando, antes de que recuperara el equilibrio le hinche la espada a la altura del corazón, dio un desgarrador grito de dolor, saque la espada; todo fue tan rápido, un momento antes estaba de pie frente a él y ahora estaba en el piso y él encima de mi, lo frío de su piel atravesaba mi ropa y me congelaba los huesos.

—Y aquí termina el linaje de las Sant-Claire, hay tantas historias sobre su sangre, quien la beba puede encontrar la muerte o quizá la libertad, si tú me lo pides puedo convertirte en una de nosotros.

— ¡Nunca!, jamás desearía convertirme en un monstruo que esta atado a la oscuridad eternamente y privada del derecho de ir al paraíso.

—Eres una tonta tu podrías terminar con la maldición que nos ata a la oscuridad, podríamos apoderarnos de la humanidad._ Podríamos gobernar la noche y el día. _Pensó.

—Prefiero que bebas hasta la última gota de mi sangre a convertirme en un ¡maldito VAMPIRO!

— ¡Estúpida! –Me gritó y me dio una bofetada —Tu vida no es mejor que la mía, estas condenada como yo, pero ¿Qué es peor la oscuridad o la soledad?, tú mejor que nadie conoce hasta que grado llega nuestra venganza y tu familia ha descuartizado a muchos de nosotros, no descansaran hasta destruir a todo aquel que amas, tu madre y tu abuela, yo opino que la soledad es peor –me dijo burlándose de mi, sus palabras me dejaron desarmada, él tenía razón me quedaría sola por siempre. ¿Qué más da unirme a ellos? _No lo hagas._ ¿Por qué no? Así podría tener una vida sin problema y sería feliz. _¿Feliz? Tu destino es luchar por este mundo, este mundo que le pertenece a la humanidad._ ¿De quien era esa voz? No había nadie más con nosotros.

—Puedes matarme o convertirme en vampiro pero seguiré siendo leal a mi causa.

— ¡Imprudente!, cambias la felicidad por personas que no te agradecerán lo que haces –se agacho podía sentir su respiración fría como la muerte en mi cuello —_Tu lealtad cambiará_ pensó. Todos dicen que antes de morir puedes ver tu vida pasar ante tus ojos, yo solo podía ver el cuerpo de un monstruo sobre mi, yo no había tenido una vida, y ahora se me escapaba, retenerla era tan imposible como tratar de impedir que el agua corra entre tus dedos, moriría sin duda, sentí un dolor terrible en el cuello, no gritaría, no demostraría debilidad en mi último suspiro, un ruido como el choque de dos piedras me hizo reaccionar, ya no sentía el peso aplastante en mi pecho, me lleve los dedos al cuello, sentí mojado vi mis dedos con manchas rojas, sangre; tenía que apresurarme en incendiar la casa, me levante del suelo sin pensar en que había pasado, el impulso me llevaba, saque los detonadores y regrese a la casa, el espectáculo que me esperaba me sorprendió algunas partes de los cuerpos destrozados se estaba uniendo, comencé a colocar los detonadores por todas partes tenía pocos minutos antes de que explotara la casa, salí a admirar los fuegos artificiales, el cuello me estaba quemando, sentía la garganta arder, mala señal pensé, levante mi espada del suelo y de nuevo la explosión me levantó, oí crujir mi muñeca, pero no me importo aun sentía fuego en la garganta y se extendía hacía mi pecho, como pude me levante del suelo y observe como la casa se incendiaba, un humo azulado y gris lleno el aire, escuche algunos gritos, sonreí. Me apresure asía las puertas de madera que sabía que daban hacía el sótano, me sorprendió ver los restos de un candado pero no le preste atención, la abrí y comencé a decender las escaleras, en el fondo un grupo de chicas hincadas murmuraban algo estaba rezando.

—No les are daño, ¿Están todas bien? –la quemazón se estaba extendiendo en todas direcciones, el dolor era terrible.

—S….i –alguien me contestó. _Es un ángel, no, ¿Qué no es la hija del profesor Sam?_ Pensó una de ellas. Maldición me habían descubierto.

—Salgamos –me dí la vuelta y comencé a subir los escalones, la vista se me estaba nublando, las chicas estaban a salvo, el dolor me venció y me deje caer, pero el golpe nunca llegó, sentía el cuerpo arder, todo me dolía, no podía respirar, claro el veneno estaba llenando todo mi cuerpo, me convertiría en vampiro, era tiempo de tomar decisiones; no sería un vampiro por mucho tiempo, tenía la espada de la abuela yo misma me descuartizaría colocaría un detonador y así terminaría con mi vida, error con mi existencia, yo ya no tenía vida, todo por lo que me había mantenido de pie esta noche se había derrumbado, _tu vida no es mejor que la mía estas condenada como yo, pero ¿Qué es peor la oscuridad o la soledad?_, el eco de sus palabras me perseguirían hasta la muerte.

—No… se convertirá en una…de ellos ¿Verdad? –oí una voz preocupada. _No mi bebe no, _pensaba.

—Se le extrajo la sangre infectada, la conversión no fue concluida, ella se pondrá bien –la voz sonaba tranquila –Calma Sam ella es fuerte, estará bien, se recuperará.

Claro, la voz preocupada era la de mi padre y la otro sin duda la de Víctor, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿Por qué solo sentía arder mi corazón? Los vampiros no sentía esta clase de dolor ¿o si?

—No puedo creer que esto le pase, todo por… tratar de ser héroe…

—No Sam, si estas pensando que yo la obligo estás equivocado esto es su decisión.

—Yo solo… ¿No podrían asignarle un compañero?

—Papá –que horror mi voz realmente sonaba terrible – Me gusta trabajar sola, ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué no estoy matando gente? –intente hacer una broma, pero un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¡Oh! Zoe cariño todo esta bien, no te pasara nada, seguirás siendo humana, mi Zoe – ¿Así que si algún día me convirtiera en un monstruo dejaría de ser su Zoe?, me estaba poniendo paranoica. Había algo raro en todo esto, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

—Sam, Zoe necesita descansar dejemos que duerma – _Ya abra tiempo de arreglar todo esto, _pensó; él tenía razón todo me dolía, baje la mirada y me encontré con una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué me paso en la mano?

—Te la fracturaste, descansa cielo Erik esta afuera ¿Quieres que pase o quieres dormir?

— ¿Y Camila, no esta aquí?

—No esta con Karen.

—Ok, dile a Erik que pase, creo que aun puedo soportar una visita.

—Te quiero cariño –_Que débil se ve, mi bebe. _Me dijo y me beso en la frente, salio de la habitación, me partía el corazón escucharlo así, debatido y triste, él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía, pero ese era mi destino, no tenía elección yo también estaba condenada.

—Piojita que mal te vez, Víctor nos contó que te mordió, él estaba seguro de que te salvarías, papa estaba como loco, ¡Carajo! no vuelvas a irte sin avisar._ Nos preocupaste a todos._

—Lo siento hermanito

—Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te sientes? –era la primera persona que me lo preguntaba.

—Me duele hasta la última parte del cuerpo, pero estoy feliz –o algo parecido.

—Loca

—Ja, ja, ja, no es el orgullo, cuéntame supongo que llegaron bomberos, y ¿Cómo me encontraron? No recuerdo haber conducido hasta… aquí ¿Dónde estamos? –tenía toda la intención de ser un cuarto de hospital, pero en este trabajo había aprendido que a menudo las cosas no son lo que parecen. El trataba de no pensar en eso, se estaba volviendo muy hábil en evitar que yo me entrometiera en sus pensamientos así que decidí dejarlo.

—Piojita ahora no, mejor descansa tienes aspecto de caer rendida en unos segundos –el tenía razón, me conocía mejor que yo, los ojos me pesaban.

—Tienes razón, solo no me dejes ¿Vale?, lo más probable es que tenga pesadillas y no quiero estar sola, dile a papa que se valla a casa y a todo esto ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cuatro de la mañana y es mmm... viernes.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¿Llevo cinco días inconciente? –no lo podía creer había estado casi una semana en este lugar.

—Bueno tienes que tomar en cuenta que tuvieron que mmm... bueno le diré a papá que se valla a la casa –y salió de la habitación dejándome con todas mis dudas.

Había muchos hilos que entretejer, todo estaba muy confuso, el cansancio se apodero de mi y como predije tendría pesadillas, estaba sola, caminando, era una calle vacía, sentía como si debiera buscar algo cada paso que daba me frustraba aun más, de pronto las ventanas de las casa comenzaron a vibrar, ese ruido comenzaba a enfurecerme, yo seguía buscando, caminando sin rumbo, como si estuviera perdida, la frustración y el enojo fueron en aumento, todas las ventanas que estaban cerca de mi explotaron y se hicieron añicos, por todas partes brincaron trozos de vidrios sentía como muchos de ellos me perforaban el cuerpo me tiraba al piso para tratar de cubrir mi cuerpo, de pronto tenía a alguien sacando los vidrios de mi cuerpo, tenía la cabeza baja y no podía verle la cara, pero sentía sus manos frías como las manos de un cadáver y de un color blanco que brillaban en la oscuridad, el pánico me mantuvo callada y quieta, yo lo seguía observado termino de quitar los trozos de vidrios y comenzó a lamer mis heridas, seguía aterrada, solo había alguien capaz de hacer semejante acto, un vampiro, él alzó su rostro y esperaba ver a Stefan pero no era él. _Tu vida no es mejor que la mía tú también estas condenada, pero ¿Qué es peor la oscuridad o la soledad? _Me dijo, pude ver el par de colmillos y unos ojos negros llenos de odio, en ese momento me desperté gritando.

—Piojita, tranquila solo a sido una pesadilla –Erik estaba a mi lado tomó mi mano que no estaba fracturada y me beso la frente –Todo esta bien, tranquila aquí estas a salvo, yo te cuidare.

-Erik ¿Qué es peor la oscuridad o la soledad? –le pregunte con la voz entre cortada por el miedo, aun tenía gravados en mi mente ese par de ojos negros, sentía como si me acecharan.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, no te entiendo.

—Stefan me lo dijo antes de… morderme, me dijo que yo estaba condenada como él.

—No pioja no le creas, ve a mamá y la abuela, ellas nunca estuvieron solas –él tenía razón, pero quedaba una duda la abuela jamás quiso hablar de su madre, ¿Ella había sufrido?

—Erik, tú… yo… lo que hago ¿Tú crees que sea una condena?

—No pioja, es un don y eso te hace diferente y especial, pero no es una condena, puedes decidir dejarlo como mamá.

—No, no me entendiste, yo me refiero a… las voces.

—A eso, mmm no pienso que sea una condena como te dije es un don y tienes muchos, eres valiente, linda y sin duda la chica más hermosa que he conocido, y lo que haces es maravilloso, es parte de ti, de tu esencia, no lo veas como una condena y talvez jamás te deshagas de ellas pero se que aprenderás a vivir con ellas, tendrás una vida plena y larga y yo no te dejaré sola, tenemos que aprender a vivir con las cosas que nos dan y hacer lo mejor que podamos para tener una vida plena y tú eres especial y se que todo estará bien.

—Lo se, estoy contigo –era cierto nada me pasaría si el se quedaba a mi lado –Bueno ahora sí cuéntame que fue lo que paso ayer.

—Bueno, Víctor llego a la casa con Karen preguntando por ti y yo les dije que habías llegado y te encerraste en tu cuarto y que después escuche tu auto, así que Víctor subió a tu recamara y estuvo parado un buen rato sin decir nada, debo confesarte que tenía cara de preocupación _–no lo había visto así nunca_ —Después de un rato camino hasta tu mesa de trabajo tomo una libreta rayo algo en ella, se bajo corriendo y se fue con Karen sin decirme nada, después papá llamó a la casa y me dijo que te habían lastimado así que salí de la casa y me vine, llegue cuando Víctor le estaba explicado a papá lo que te había pasado y que te estaban tratando de urgencia, el veneno se había extendido muy lento y que había una posibilidad de que te salvaras, debo confesarte que dudaba de lo que me decía después de todo te mordieron y el sólo repetía "ella se salvara" una y otra vez, la verdad yo no entiendo nada, él es muy extraño, nos estábamos poniendo histéricos todos llevabas mucho tiempo inconciente, tenías muchas heridas, contusiones, moretones, fracturas y lo que nos preocupaba más era la herida de tu cuello que no sanaba –me lleve la mano al cuello tenía una gasa –Descuida ya esta cerrando, pero el… doctor dijo que tardara demasiado tiempo en terminar de sanar.

—Una cicatriz más, la pregunta es ¿Cómo me encontraron?

—Bueno Víctor te conoce bien y el humo que se extendía varios metros hacía arriba nos dio una pista de donde estabas –dijo una voz de mujer en la puerta

— ¡Karen! –grité, de inmediato me arrepentí la garganta me ardía como si estuviera en carne viva.

—No deberías de gritar, el veneno afecto tu garganta, se quitara en algunas… pronto –me dijo Erik.

— ¿Cómo estás cariño? –me pregunto Karen

—He tenido días mejores

—Tú verdaderamente estás loca –me respondió.

_Es lo que yo dijo, piojita ya somos dos deberías de considerarlo_ –se burlo Erik le hice una mueca.

— ¿Dónde está Cam? Papá me dijo que estaba contigo.

—Esta afuera muere por verte.

— ¿Cuál es la historia? –mi hermanita no sabía nada sobre lo que yo hacía, ella no era tonta y pienso que sabe más de lo que aparenta, después de todo esta maldición no llegara a afectarla a ella.

—Ella piensa que chocaste por estar jugando a los carreritas, saldré a decirle que puede entrar. –Karen me beso la frente y salió. Algo preocupaba a Erik, por fin se rindió y dejo fluir su mente

—_Antes de que entre Camila tengo que decirte algo respecto a ella, no es el mejor de los momentos, pero el día que le dije que habías tenido un accidente ocurrió algo muy extraño, ella se quedo muda y el vaso que estaba en la mesa salto en mil pedazos, papá no sabe nada de esto y no se si ella se dio cuenta de algo, realmente estaba muy enojada. _Pensó

—No solo fue un accidente, ella no… -no ella no podía sufrir con esto también eso no, ella tenía que elegir dejarlo, ella debe de decir que no a esto, yo la pasaba muy mal en el fondo sabía que jamás sería una persona normal, ella debería negarse a ser parte de esto, yo la protegería se todo y si era necesario de ella misma, era solo una niña.

—Piojita, tu sabes lo que es, tu empezaste un año antes que ella, piénsalo telequinesia, mamá y la… -no termino de decir la frase por que en ese momento me tape los oídos, sabía que era demasiado infantil, pero no podía escuchar hablar de ella, el dolor aun no me sepultaba del todo y yo esperaba que fuera cuando estuviera sola en mi habitación para así poderme regodear en el sin público a quien explicarle, por que no podía respirar y que sentía un gran vacío en donde se suponía debería estar mi corazón, si seguía pensando en eso realmente me pondría mal, no quería preocupar a nadie ya habían sufrido demasiado para que ahora yo saliera con mis tonterías después de todo en algunas culturas la muerte era algo maravilloso. _El ciclo debe de continuar_. –Zoe ella está…

—No me digas nada, no servirá, no me ara sentir mejor, quizá ella este bien, pero yo ¿Qué hay de mí? Se fue y me dejo aquí sola, a la deriva como un naufrago, llena de preguntas.

—Ok, entonces ¿Qué soy yo? Contéstame Zoe, si dices que estas sola y perdida entonces ¿Yo quien soy? ¿Y papá y Camila? No seas tan egoísta ¿Te has puesto a pensar que no eres la única que la extraña? _Me duele verte así, muerta en vida._

—Erik –tuvimos que interrumpir nuestra charla, algo se abalanzaba sobre mi, solo fui capaz de sentir lo caliente del cuerpo, esto no era normal.

—Hermanita, te he echado mucho de menos, no lo vuelvas a hacer, por cierto ¿Por qué no estas en un hospital? –claro esto no era un hospital.

—Bueno, es muy caro un hospital y digamos que papá es solo un profesor –bajé la voz y le dije al oído –Sabes, detesto los hospitales –soltó una pequeña risita –Algo más pequeña, recuerda que tuve un accidente –su peso aplastaba mi cuerpo.

—Ups, lo siento ¿Me haces espacio? –me hice aun lado para que ella se acostara, era solo una niña de 12 años, ¿Cómo su destino podía estar ya marcado por la condena y la desgracia? Pero yo lucharía contra el si era necesario para mantenerla apartada de esta maldición -¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimé? Lo siento, perdón, perdón –_Que torpe soy, _pensó e hizo ademán de levantarse, la tome de la mano para que no se levantara, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—No pequeña, solo me siento un poco… aburrida.

—Te amo hermanita –me dijo, bese su cabeza, la vida era tan injusta ella era un ángel –La abuela me dio un libro, dijo que cuando ella ya no estuviera aquí te lo diera ¿Lo quieres ahora? –se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿Qué significaba esto? –No lo he leído, el titulo está en griego, creo.

—Camila no creo que sea el mejor momento, dejémosla dormir. -_¿Libro?_, pensó Erik, lo mire con la misma cara de sorpresa con la que el me miraba a mí.

_Pero ya durmió demasiado_ –pensó — ¿Aun tienes sueño? –me preguntó.

—No, pero Erik tiene razón, me mostraras el libro cuando regrese a casa.

—Si, ¿Me enseñaras lo que dice?

—Ya veremos.

* * *

—Zoe no podemos ser presas de cada arranque hormonal que tengas, cada vez es más difícil tapar tus momentos de histeria, tienes que comprender que no puedes seguir actuando así, eres la única que nos causa problemas ¿Es tan difícil obedecer? _Es una verdadera molestia. _Pensó Tania, si supiera que puedo escucharla cuidaría más sus pensamientos.

—Tania no le hables así, ese es su estilo y si eso nos ayuda a terminar con esos monstruos seguiremos soportando sus arranques de hormonas y si te…

—Basta, Tania, Karen –dijo Víctor, no necesitó subir el volumen, su voz ya tenía un tono de autoridad –Zoe ya te lo pedimos por favor no seas tan… exhibicionista, la discreción es la base de esta sociedad, no podemos estar lidiando con todos tus eventos, por así decirlo, tampoco puedo decirte que no lo hagas, eres la más eficiente de todos, pero eso no te da derechos especiales, no quiero que lo veas de ese modo; queda por tratar a donde serás reubicada –suspiré esto era lo más lamentable –No pareces sorprendida – me dijo alzando la ceja en señal de que eso a él si le sorprendía, no dije nada claro que no estaba sorprendida, mi misterioso don y la intuición me habían prevenido –Ya está todo arreglado, si no hay nada más que tratar les pido que se retiren.

— ¿Eso es todo? Claro, como va a seguir las reglas si sólo es reubicada mientras todos nosotros quedamos como imbéciles, ella seguirá abusando y todos quedaremos a su merced. _¿Por qué nadie puede entender lo peligrosa que es esta niña? Deberían de sacarla de la sociedad, claro pero nadie lo hará es la nieta de Sofía. _Ese pensamiento me hizo enfurecer.

—Tania, creo que la que tiene arranques hormonales eres tú –me burlé.

—Zoe ten cuidado con lo que dices no te confíes por ser la favorita de Víctor.

— ¿Favorita? No seas ilógica, soy eficiente y eso es todo, si no te parece ¿Qué haces refugiándote en los edificios de la sociedad? Si tanto te enfurece mi manera de trabajar ¿Por qué no sales tu y te arriesgas? Tengo entendido que Víctor les contó todo ¿Cierto? –Tania estaba poniéndome furiosa.

—Absolutamente todo –dijo Karen.

—Entonces ¿Quién arriesga más yo o todos ustedes con mis arranques hormonales? –me quite la gasa que cubría la mordida de Stefan.

—Zoe cálmate –me dijo Víctor

—No Víctor estoy cansada de que siempre sea yo a la que juzguen, ¿Quien me va a responder? –todos guardaron silencio, en sus mentes solo resonaban mis palabras –Si alguno de ustedes aun piensa que tengo privilegios por ser la nieta de Sofía respóndanme esa pregunta, quiero que les quede claro, yo sola me he ganado el lugar que tengo, me he roto más huesos que nadie, he acabado con más vampiros que muchos a mi edad y ninguno de ustedes se a despertado con la misma incertidumbre que yo, a mí es a la que reconocen los aquelarres, a mi es a la que persigue la soledad ¡Soy yo la que esta maldita! –estaba perdiendo el control, en ese momento algo extraño sucedió, el vaso de vidrio con agua que estaba frente a mi se hizo pedazos, todos quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, nadie se movía, nadie respiraba, la única respiración que se escuchaba era la mía, mi mente estaba embotada de preguntas, _No es el mejor momento._ –Recuerden esto la próxima vez. –me di la vuelta y salí, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos eche a correr, en cuestión de segundos estaba sentada en mi auto respirando entrecortadamente, las preguntas me invadieron, encendí el auto y hundí el pie en el acelerador, el auto avanzaba a gran velocidad, el aire frío, casi congelado que entraba por las ventanas me hacía daño en los ojos, pero ni el dolor ni el frío lograban borrar las imágenes y las voces que estaba recordado mi mente.

—_Fue un accidente Sam, sabes lo inestable que era Maya –decía la abuela, yo estaba escondida en el armario de papá._

—_Sofía ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ella? –le preguntaba papá con la voz llena de dolor, un dolor que me laceraba el corazón._

—_No fue tu culpa, no puedes dejarte caer Zoe te necesita sabes lo que esta por suceder, ella se convertirá en una cazadora, yo estaré a su lado._

—_Sofía, Maya nunca quiso explicarme nada de esto ¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo? Mi hija solo tiene 15 años es una niña._

—_Es más seguro que no sepan mucho. –la abuela no dijo nada más, me encogí en el armario y unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mamá ha muerto, mamá ha muerto, me repetía una y otra vez. _

El sonido de mi celular me volvió a la realidad, no sabía como había llegado a las puertas de mi cafetería favorita. Ring, ring, ring. Estaba tentada a no contestar, pero decidí ser responsable.

—Zoe ¿Dónde estas? –era la voz preocupada de Erick

—Me pare por un café –le respondí.

— ¿Estas bien? Víctor llamó hace media hora diciendo que te habías ido muy enojada, estaba preocupado, esperamos a que llegaras a casa, llevo diez minutos tratando de comunicarme contigo ¿Por qué no contestabas? –me dijo, esta vez un poco irritado.

—Lo siento no lo escuche –y era verdad, había estado tan sumergida en mi miseria, que si hubiera chocado y muerto seguro que no me habría dado cuenta.

— ¿Tardaras mucho? Papá se esta poniendo histérico

—No lo se, dile que estoy bien –y colgué. Tomé mi bolso y salí, entré a la cafetería y me senté en mi mesa favorita, mi mente era un hervidero de voces, detestaba no poder callarlas, a los quince minutos alguien dejó una gran copa enfrente de mí.

—Frapuchino –dijo una voz de chico.

—Hola David –dije, el chico ya me conocía, sus papás eran los dueños del lugar.

— ¿Por qué tan triste? –me preguntó. ¿_Que esta mujer no sabe sonreír?_ pude notar una verdadera preocupación tanto en su voz como en sus pensamientos, claro yo no podía decirle la verdad, quise imaginarme como sonaría _–Nada, creo que hice saltar en pedazos un vaso y tengo que mudarme por haber incendiado una casa llena de vampiros._ Él pensaría sin duda que yo era una chiflada. _Quizá y ya lo piensa. _Me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que esa voz era el diagnostico correcto de que me estaba volviendo toda una loca en regla.

—Tendré que mudarme, a papá le ofrecen un mejor trabajo. –le respondí un poco tarde.

— ¿A dónde iras? —_No puede irse_ pensó

—A la capital —

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —

—Aun no lo se, supongo que lo antes posible el curso ya inició, pero no quiero hablar de eso ¿vale? Me deprime. —

—Ok, ¿Puedo sentarme? –asentí con la cabeza.

—No te había visto dese hace algunas semanas –alcé mi mano y dije.

—No se me permitía manejar, ¿Qué ha pasado últimamente? –le pregunté, tenía que saber que era lo que la gente sabía sobre la explosión.

—Bueno el otro día hace como dos semanas, hubo una fuga de gas en la casa abandonada que está a dos manzanas de aquí.

— ¿Cómo? –trate que mi voz sonara incrédula.

— ¿No te enteraste? –negué con la cabeza. _Vaya que raro, la noticia se esparció como pólvora. _–Bueno era ya muy entrada la noche, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era, estaba esperando… —_No metas la pata, la vas a asustar si se entera que te quedaste solo a esperar a que ella llegara _—Bueno sucedió algo muy extraño, los vidrios comenzaron a vibrar así que salí y vi alzarse una luz pero se extinguió muy rápido y no se vio nada más, me quede plantado no sabía si ir o quedarme no sabía que hacer… —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta sólo de imaginarme si David hubiera decidido ir a ver que pasaba –Y de pronto los vidrios volvieron a temblar y el cielo se cubrió de un humo azulado con gris, eche a correr, cuando llegue ví alejarse un auto, a las cinco chicas que ese día se habían robado tiradas bajo una árbol y a mucha gente tratando de apagar el fuego, después llegaron los bomberos que obligaron a la gente a irse a sus casas dijeron que había una fuga de gas –esos sin duda no fueron bomberos –Salió todo en las noticias ¿No podías tomar un periódico? –se burlo de mí.

—Muy gracioso, espero que nunca te fractures nada ¿Tú que opinas? –le pregunté, fingiendo que no me interesaba.

—Bueno, no creo que halla sido una fuga de gas, esa casa lleve deshabitada varios años, pero la verdad a mi no me interesa, solo te lo conté para que te distrajeras y si sirvió, pareces un poco más viva… —los dos nos quedamos callados, sabía lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de leer la mente, yo le gustaba –Te voy a extrañar –las palabras salieron muy precipitadas, como si hubiera preferido no decirlas y a ser verdad yo opinaba lo mismo.

—Descuida estaremos en contacto, no te libraras de mi fácilmente –aunque no sabía si eso sería posible.

—Quisiera nunca librarme de ti – _¿Eres tan despistada que no notas que me muero por ti? _Esto no iba bien tenía que parar esta conversación lo antes posible.

—Tengo que irme, Sam debe estar como loco –se quedó sorprendido pero no me detuvo, su mente estaba llena de confusiones _Es tan extraña pero tan hermosa, jamás había conocido a alguien así... _Me alejé lo más rápido y ya no pude escuchas el resto de sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que había sucedió hoy; seguro estaba tan enojada que no me dí cuenta y tiré el vaso yo misma y todo esto es producto de mi paranoia y mi locura; llegué a ésta conclusión, no podía ser de otra manera, no podía tener tan mala suerte, mi vida ya era una maldición hecha y derecha para aumentarle más sufrimientos. _Si tú lo dices_.

-Cállate –comencé a reírme histericamente –Zoe ahora si estas loca –_Ahora te das cuenta._ –se burló una voz en mi cabeza.


	2. Suicidio

SUICIDIO

VARIOS MESES DESPUES….

—Zoe deja de moverte no puedo maquillarte si te estas moviendo.

—Sol estoy muy nerviosa tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si fuera a pasar algo que me hará sentir incomoda muy incomoda –no era un presentimiento, ella me obligaría a subir al escenario a cantar; hoy era Halloween y Sol había organizado una fiesta de disfraces en su casa.

—A veces pienso que eres psíquica o quizá sabes leerme la mente –me respondió -¿Va a venir tu hermano? –noté que se sonrojaba.

—No puedo creer que te guste mi hermano, no se dijo algo sobre otro compromiso –tenía curiosidad, Erik había evitado pensar en este día, pero yo sabía lo que ocurriría, —Zoe estate quieta –me regaño Sol.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento, después de todo quizá y Erik si venga.

— ¿Enserio? Voy a creer en ti, tu siempre tienes la razón; ahora, tengo el vestido perfecto para ti –comenzó a buscar algo en su armario y saco un vestido largo negro con blanco –Te verás maravillosa, dejaré que te lo pongas así iré yo por el mío –salió de su habitación pensando en mi hermano, el vestido era hermoso, la tela era muy suave, parecía seda, me quedaba bien se ajustaba perfectamente a mi talle, no tenía tirantes, era demasiado largo la parte de abajo parecía haber sido arrancada, tenía una abertura a la altura de la cintura que descendía hasta el final del vestido pero no dejaba ver mi piel la abertura estaba cubierta con una tela blanca igual de suave y delgada.

—Te ves espectacular, siéntate le are algo a tu cabello –ella llevaba un vestido blanco y azul cielo no tan largo como el que yo usaba pero si un tanto esponjoso.

— ¿Tu serás el hada buena y yo la mala? –le pregunté.

—Claro cada quien su cual, hay veces que tu mirada me aterroriza, realmente amiga tienes mirada de asesina y me da la impresión de que escondes algo en cambio yo soy tan blanca como la nieve lo que vez es lo que hay. –amabas nos reímos, ella empezó a peinar mi cabello, a pensar en demasiadas cosas que tuve que evitar su mente, me estaba mareando.

—Me encanta tu melena negra, es tan larga; ¿Sabes? Eres muy bonita, me pregunto ¿Por qué no tendrás novio? Créeme se que tienes varios pretendientes ¿Dejaste a alguien antes de venir aquí?

—No, y estas exagerando de las dos tu eres la más agraciada, no creo en el amor y dudo que valla a cambiar de opinión, a parte tengo muchas cosas que hacer y un novio me estorbaría y recuerda el amor…

—…nos da el poder de destruir –terminó mi frase –Quizá y tu necesites un chico tan extraño como tú, listo ya estas, ¿Me harías un favor? –yo asentí –Baja a ayudarle a Leo —volví a asentir y antes de salir de la habitación le saque la lengua; ella esperaba que yo me enamorara de él.

—Vaya, te quedo genial Leo –él se sobresalto y volteo a verme.

—Te ves hermosa Zoe –dijo, bajando la cabeza y ruborizándose un poco.

—Gracias, Sol me pidió que bajara a ayudarte pero veo que ya has terminado –sentía un calorcito en mi rostro.

—Solo me hace falta sacar los vasos ¿Podrías ir por ellos? Así yo termino de poner las luces.

—Claro ¿Dónde están?

—En la cocina –asentí y me dí la vuelta, la casa era enorme y muy hermosa, llegue a la cocina, sobre la mesa había un par de cajas, abrí una y tomé un bonito baso de cristal, eran sorprendentes, por la ventana aun entraba un débil rayo de sol que arrebataba del vaso un sinfín de destellos multicolores…

—_Zoe, cariño es hermosa –la abuela contemplaba la pequeña rosa de cristal que le obsequie en su cumpleaños, los rayos de sol caían sobre la flor y convertían la cocina en un bello arco iris, ambas contemplábamos los destellos, medio hipnotizadas –Le buscaremos un lugar seguro –caminamos hacia la sala, pero el ruido del cristal roto me izo reaccionar._

— _¡Abuela! –la abuela yacía tirada en el suelo. _

Sabía perfectamente que era todo lo que continuaba después de ese pequeño accidente, pero mis tristes y deprimentes recuerdos por un grito ahogado.

— ¡Zoe! –Sentí un ardor que se extendía por mi mano –Zoe, Zoe ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –alguien me obligaba a caminar, pero aun no podía borra del todo las imágenes y los recuerdos, durante este tiempo después de esa terrible semana, no me había permitido recordarla ni una sola vez, escuche un chorro de agua y el dolor me trajo por completo a la realidad.

— ¡Auch! –grite, Leo estaba aun lado mío tratando de enjuagar la herida que tenía en el palma de la mano, al observarla bien ví que tenía incrustados pequeños trozos de cristal, ¿Había roto el vaso?

— ¿Qué son esos gritos? –Sol iba entrando a la cocina, pude ver como su cara se tornaba amarilla al contemplar el cuadro que le ofrecíamos Leo y yo y sus pensamientos eran tan preocupantes que me hizo salir de nuevo de su cabeza.

—Todos tranquilos, Sol no es nada grave, necesito hilo, una aguja y algo para desinfectar. Sol ¿Tienes eso, verdad? –claro que lo tiene sus padres son médicos, me dije, el problema era que no reaccionaba, Leo camino asía ella y la sacudió un poco.

—Si… claro… buscaré el maletín de papá –y salió aun sorprendida, yo decidí inspeccionar la herida ignorando el color y el olor que la sangre despedía, a pesar de que en mi trabajo nunca escapaba sin ningún rasguño, aun no había superado el terrible olor y las nauseas que la sangre me causaba; Sol llego con un maletín de piel negro y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Necesito algo para desinfectarme la herida antes de coserla –ambos me miraron sorprendidos — ¡Muévanse!

—Zoe ¿Te vas a coser tú, aquí? –me preguntó Leo. Odiaba no saber que estaba pensando de mi, Leo era a la única persona que no le podía leer la mente, pero esta vez adivine que era lo que pensaba su expresión era tan clara "Esta loca". ¿Qué nadie dejaría de pensar que estoy loca?

—No iré a urgencias por una pequeña cortada, ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de ayudarme?, o de verdad iré a parar a urgencias por desangrarme.

—Eres imposible –movió la cabeza y no dijo nada más; comencé por desinfectar la herida, no sentía ardor ni dolor, al menos no de esa herida, podía sentir un gran dolor y un vacío donde debería estar mi corazón.

—Zoe, tienes que anestesiarte primero, te dolerá horrores si no lo haces. _–Dios esta mujer tiene problemas serios. _Pensó Sol.

—Créeme amiga tengo experiencia en esto –_Tengo los resultados del diagnóstico y por mayoría de votos eres declarada como loca sin remedio. _Se burlo la extraña voz en mi cabeza;tome las pinzas y saqué los trocitos de cristal de mi mano, sentí una especie de dejavú, esto tenía algo de parecido con un extraño sueño, solo que no había un hermoso vampiro lamiendo la sangre que emanaba mi mano. _¿Hermoso? era más que eso era un monumento a la bellaza, no, era un dios de la belleza._ Si sobre todo los ojos rojos y llenos de odio con los que me miraba. Estas pláticas con esa extraña voz en mi cabeza me preocupaban. Leo me pasó una aguja e hilo, comencé a cocer la herida, hice una mueca de dolor y sentí de inmediato algo en mi cintura, baje la mirada y ví la mano de Leo.

—Lo siento –se disculpo y la quito.

—Descuida, quizá deberías dejarla es muy probable que me desmaye, el olor de la sangre me marea –me miro con sorpresa pero no dijo nada y volvió a colocar su mano en mi cintura con firmeza. _No deberías de alentarlo. _Estar con él era algo tan natural como respirar me sentía cómoda. Sol me pasó un frasco oscuro y una gasa — ¿Y esto?

—Eres muy valiente pero esto te ayudara, póntelo –lo abrí, tenía un olor fuerte, lo extendí por la herida y la cubrí con la gasa.

—Listo –les sonreí pero ellos no me regresaron la sonrisa en cambio me miraba incrédulos.

—Eres sorprendente, ni una lágrima. La vez que papá me cosió a mi llore y grite a pesar de tener anestesia, ¿Te han dicho que eres muy extraña?

—Si, me lo dices todo el tiempo, he tenido demasiados accidentes y ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de dolores –ambos se rieron, Leo aun me sujetaba la cintura, en el fondo yo sabia que nunca saldría con un chico, para que una relación funcione debe de haber confianza, y yo sabía que jamás llegaría a decirle a nadie lo que yo era realmente.

— ¿Zoe, que fue lo que paso? –me preguntó Sol, sacándome de mis meditaciones.

—Supongo que el vaso estaba estrellado y lo apreté con demasiada fuerza que se rompió.

—Leo ¿Podrías sacar las cajas? –Leo asintió, pero note que al retirara la mano de mi cintura lo hizo con pesar.

—Yo limpio sol.

—Zoe quisiera que me tuvieras confianza y me contaras quien eres en realidad. _Se que guarda un secreto, me encantaría que me tuviera la confianza de decírmelo, talvez y sea algo muy grave. _

—Sol… yo…

—No tienes por que decir nada en este momento ser que cuando estés lista me lo contaras, anda sal a respirar un poco de aire que yo limpio – _No la voy a presionar, _le sonreí y me fui, no podía contarle quien era yo, no me creería. ¿Pero quien era yo? ¿Una telépata caza vampiros? O ¿Unas chica con problemas mentales? Algo era seguro yo era todo menos una chica normal. _Tienes que aprender a vivir con lo que tienes. _Esto era grave, era urgente internarme en una clínica psiquiatrita mi salud mental estaba en peligro.

….

—Zo tranquila vas a salir a cantar no estas caminando hacia la horca. _Dios que pinta tiene, verdaderamente esta muerta de nervios._

—Pues eso parece –le conteste.

—Lo harás genial, cantas maravilloso.

—Aun no se como me convenciste.

— ¿Estas lista?

—Nunca –era tonto resistirse, después de todo me había visto cantando eso significaba que realmente lo quería hacer. Asentí, ella se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el dj que paro la música, se escucharon algunos silbidos, Sol tomo el micrófono y dijo.

—Todos, atención, tengo algo mejor para ustedes, es momento de ponernos un poco románticos, conozco a una persona maravillosa que tiene una hermosa voz ella esta aquí para cantarnos un clásico de la música romántica.

—Tranquila todo saldrá bien –me dije a mi misma y comencé a caminar, me senté en el banco frente al micrófono.

—Vamos chicos creo que nuestra amiga necesita un par de aplausos para animarse –estaba por comenzar a híper ventilar, escuche una multitud de aplausos y enfoque la mirada, había demasiadas personas, seguro Sol había invitado a todo el mundo, era una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable. Recordé que nadie excepto Leo y Sol sabían que era yo la que estaba sentada apunto de cantar, llevaba el rostro cubierto por un antifaz; Tomé mi inseparable guitarra intente imaginar que solo éramos ella y yo en mi solitaria habitación.

Respire hondo y comencé a tocar, era una de mis canciones favoritas Everything, claro jamás en mi vida había tenido a quien dedicársela, no era difícil y me la sabía de memoria, pero te ponías nerviosa cuando no tienes más acompañamiento que tu voz y tu mente era un hervidero de voces. _Que hermosa es… ¿Quién será?... jajaja y él no quería venir Evan es alguien muy raro… ¿Por qué no se calla? Su voz es tan chocante, no se porque ando con ella._ Levante la mirada del piso, era ridículo pensar que nadie me miraba, sentí una mira demasiado fuerte, estaba poniéndome aun más nerviosa, decidí tranquilizarme, Cuando se es el centro de atención todos te miran, esa era la razón por la cual evitaba este tipo de espectáculos.

Dijera lo que dijera o en este caso, pensara lo que pensara, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, pude sentir como una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, una mirada capto mi atención Leo me miraba maravillado, en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí un calorcito en el rostro y supuse que se había puesto del color de un hierro, al rojo vivo. _Siempre serás la chica ruborizada. _Era incomodo tocar con la gasa en la mano de hecho no debería de haberlo hecho, en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar, pensar en la sangre me causó nauseas; termine la canción y una avalancha de aplausos me ensordecieron fue inevitable no sonreír, pero la felicidad no duro mucho sentí húmeda la gasa.

—El publico pide otra –dijo Sol que tenía los ojos rojos ¿Había estado llorando?, le sonreí y levante la mano., ella asintió –Lo siento chicos nuestra estrella tiene una pequeña herida irá a curarla y nos deleitara con más canciones, preparen sus favoritas, después de esta conmovedora canción queremos bailar ¿Cierto? –todos gritaron que sí –Eso pensé, dj.

Se acerco a mi y antes de que pudiera decir nada yo le dije.

—Estoy bien, solo cambiare la gasa y tomaré un par de analgésicos.

—Lo siento amiga debí imaginarlo, subí el maletín de papá a mi habitación ¿Te acompaño?

—Descuida, verdaderamente lo disfrute, iré sola. –le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa; llegue a su habitación y cambié la gasa, no era una herida muy grande pero si molestaba, decidí tomar un par de analgésicos y salí de la habitación, al fondo había una escaleras, no tenía ganas de bajar al ruido, nunca había sido fan de las fiestas así que decidí subir las escaleras, había una puerta de madera muy simple pero hermosa, la abrí y entre la habitación, encendí la luz y toda la habitación quedo iluminada de una débil luz, las paredes estaba cubiertas de algo parecido a la tela y el suelo era de madera, había un baúl y un piano, camine hacía la venta y me senté el alfeicer, así que era yo la chica de mi visión pensé. Observé el piano como si nunca hubiera visto uno, era muy sencillo pero esa sencillez lo hacía hermoso, me entraron unas locas ganas de tocar, no había vuelto a tocar el piano desde la muerte de mamá, ella decía que yo tenía talento, y así era, presa de un loco deseo de recordarla me senté frente al piano y comencé a tocar su canción favorita, la música salía de mis recuerdo, del dolor que me causaba aun su ausencia, su vida al igual que la mía había estado maldita, hasta el ultimo segundo sufrió la condena de ser una Sant-Cleir.

—_Maya es solo una niña, es nuestra hija, algo se puede hacer, no le diremos nada, le aremos creer que son solo sueños, pesadillas y las voces en su cabeza encontraremos la forma de que las ignore y algún buen día dejara de ver i oír._

—_-Sam no le mentiremos a nuestra hija, la mentiras la ara débil, lo siento no se puede hacer nada, piensa que es mejor que halla heredado ese don que el mío, tú sabes lo que sufro para mantener la calma, el más mínimo descuido y podría matarlos a todos –mamá y papá estaban hablando en la sala, y yo estaba escondida en las escaleras, sabía que no eran pensadillas y esas voces en mi cabeza no eran solo mis pensamientos, había algo malo en mí, al igual que en mamá, siempre había pasado cosas extrañas cuando ella no estaba tranquila._

—_No, no permitiré que mi hija sufra, su vida no será igual de miserable como es la de tu madre y la tuya, lo siento Maya si soy duro, pero ella no saldrá por las noches a enfrentarse con la muerte, ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces visitabas el hospital? ¿A caso quieres eso para tu hija?, porque yo no._

— _¿Crees que desearía que mi hija sufriera y cargara con esta maldición? Somos lo que somos Sam y no podemos luchar contra nuestra naturaleza, tenemos que aprender a vivir con lo que tenemos y hacerlo lo mejor que se pueda, no engañare a mi hija, estés de acuerdo o no ella sabrá la verdad. –mamá estaba subiendo el tono de voz, estaba enojada con papá, todos lo objetos de la casa comenzaron y vibrar era como si estuviera temblando._

—_Maya, tranquila contrólate, nuestro hijos están en casa._

—_No puedo Sam, llama a Zoe necesito su música. –mamá estaba muy asustada._

— _¡Zoe! Baja a tocar algo para mamá antes de la cena. –me apresure a bajar y sentarme frente al piano._

—_Claro de luna cielo –me dijo mamá_

—_Beethoven._

El ruido de otra respiración en la habitación me trajo de regreso, voltee y ví a un chico.

—Lo siento no quería interrumpirte –me dijo, su voz sonó musical, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, se quedó un instante frente a ella dándome la espalda, yo estaba petrificada, nadie excepto mi familia me había escuchado tocar, me sentía enojada con ese chico impertinente que había invadido mi intimidad, él se volteó y me dijo de nuevo con su voz musical.

—No había escuchado a nadie tocar esa melodía con tanto… do… sentimiento –se corrigió.

—Gra…cias –jamás había visto a este chico tan impertinente, la debilidad de la luz y la distancia no me permitían ver sus facciones, pero sentía como si fuera a alguien que ya conocía. No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Sentí mi rostro húmedo me día cuenta que silenciosas lágrimas habían estado corriendo por mi rostro mientras yo recordaba la última vez que había tocado para mamá. _Ella se ha ido, se ha ido, ha ido._ Esas palabras me laceraban el corazón, el dolor no me dejaba respirar. _¿Por qué no? _Me dije, así que deje que el dolor de la perdida llegara, hasta casi inundarme, llenando cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo? Mi vida era realmente patética, ni si quiera se le podría llamar vida, me levante con esfuerzos y me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí, mire hacia abajo, estaba lo suficientemente alto como para acabar con mi miserable vida, en todos esto años jamás me había planteado tan seriamente suicidarme como esa noche, me senté en el alfeicer de la ventana con las piernas asía fuera, ¿Dónde estaba esa ridícula voz que siempre estaba atormentando mi cabeza? ¿Ahora decidía guardar silencio? Que conveniente. Me impulse un poco más asía delante. _¿Qué estas haciendo? _Valla decidiste hablar. _No seas tonta. _Siempre tienes algo que decir. _Me equivoque, no eres tonta eres egoísta y cobarde._ ¿Ahora soy cobarde? _Tú madre y tú abuela, ellas tuvieron la misma vida que tú, de maldición como ustedes la llaman, ellas aprendieron a vivir con eso ¿y tú que es lo que haces? Te sales por la línea más rápida, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acabar con tu miserable vida y hacer miserable la de los que te aman? ¡EGOISTA Y COBARDE! Ten un poco de orgullo, inténtalo, sigue luchando, toma tu destino en tus manos… _la voz se fue ¿Tomar mi destino en mis manos? Que fácil sonaba, pero no iba a permitir que nadie me llamara cobarde (ni si quiera una voz que solo existiera en mi mente) pensar en eso me hizo parece más loca, estaba por darme la vuelta y entrar de nuevo en la habitación cuando me enredé con el vestido y resbale, eso fue realmente patético, ahora que había decidido seguir con mi patética vida, estaba cayendo hacía la muerte, o eso pensaba, algo me alcanzo a tomar de la mano y me sostenía con tal ligereza como si estuviera sosteniendo una muñeca de trapo y no a una persona que pesaba 55 kilogramos; lo que fuera que me estaba sosteniendo ahora me estaba subiendo, pude sentir bajo mis pies suelo firme, me tambaleé un poco, las experiencias cercanas a la muerte siempre me producían mareos. Pude ver una silueta, sin duda era un chico.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer? –me reclamó.

—Nada que te interese –había identificado la voz, era el mismo chico que me había interrumpido antes de mi intento de suicidio. _Que descortés acaba de salvarte la vida._

—Cállate –dije en voz, muy baja, tan baja que era imposible que me hubiera escuchado alguien más que no fuera yo.

—No dije nada –me respondió.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que me callara, no es lo más apropiado que se le dice a alguien que acaba de salvarte la vida –su voz sonaba ahora demasiado fría, como si se arrepintiera de lo que acaba de hacer, esto me enfureció.

—Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras –le respondí con la voz más envenenada de la que fui capaz de hacer. –Si te arrepientes puedes salir y dejarme sola, seguro lo volveré a intentar.

—Que ¿tú novio te terminó? –se burló de mi.

—Y dicen que las mujeres somos chismosas. –a pesar de que estaba muy molesta con este chico confianzudo quería ver el rostro que tenía esa musical y aun con la frialdad, hermosa voz, así que me acerque a él, entraba suficiente luz de la puerta que él había dejado abierta.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Nada –me quede congelada a mitad de un paso, su rostro era hermoso, era… un dios olvidado de la belleza, era el chico de mis pesadillas, él chico que me perseguía cada noche, pero en mis pesadillas él siempre tenía los ojos rojos y ahora eran de un hermoso azul que observaban mi mano herida con demasiada atención. Su cabello era ondulado y rubio, su rostro era hermoso, la reencarnación mortal de un ángel, su piel blanca demasiado blanca. Pero él no podría ser un vampiro como el de mis pesadillas ¿o sí?, claro que no sino se hubiera abalanzado a morder mi cuello y los vampiros no asisten a fiestas de estudiantes de preparatoria, su existencia aun era un secreto.

— ¿Por qué me observas tanto? –me preguntó. Sin pensarlo ni meditarlo y olvidando el coraje que había sentido asía este ser tan maravillo que estaba parado frente a mi le dije.

—Gracias –me miro por primera vez asía lo ojos al parecer sorprendido por mis palabras.

—Fue un placer. –nos quedamos mirándonos por mucho tiempo, de pronto el cambio su mirada como si hubiera visto algo en mis ojos, ¿Era miedo? –Tengo que irme, lo más seguro será que bajes, no debes estar sola en ese estado –se apartó de la puerta y me hizo un ademán para que yo saliera primero, desfile afuera de la tétrica habitación, ¿Por qué me veía con miedo y precaución? Había algo más preocupante que eso. El silencio. Llegamos a la sala y volteé para volver a agradecerle que salvara mi patética vida, pero el ya no estaba, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

—Zoe ¿Dónde estabas? Tardaste mucho ¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación? –era Sol

—Nada descuida estoy bien.

— ¿Lista para otra canción?

—Claro –necesitaba algo para distraerme, tomé la guitarra que me tendía y salimos juntas.

—Tu hermano está aquí –me dijo demasiado feliz. –Te lo has perdido todo

— ¿Qué pasó? –pude notar el nerviosismo que ocultaba su voz.

—Bueno me besó ¿Estas enojada?

—No claro que no, yo se que te gusta y si eso te hace feliz a mi igual.

—Gracias amiga, me quitaste la angustia que sentía, no hubiera soportado que esto se convirtiera en un problema entre nosotras. – _Como la quiero. _ Me abrazo y yo le regrese el abrazo siempre había sido tan efusiva, se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos -¿Por qué tienes el maquillaje corrido? ¿Estuviste llorando? –maldición se me había olvidado que había hecho una gran escena.

—No claro que no

—Ven –me quito el antifaz y me retoco el maquillaje –Perfecto, lista para salir al escenario.

Canté más canciones de las que había cantado en mi vida, todas las que el público pidiera y claro las que yo me sabía, mi repertorio era extenso, todos las tardes y noches, las que no ocupaba para cazar vampiros, me encerraba en mi habitación a regodearme en mi miserable tristeza tocando la guitarra, ya que no podía vivir sin la música.

—La última chicos –ya eran más de las 3 de mañana. Había un chico frente a mí que abrazaba a su novia con tanto amor que me obligo a voltear para otro lado me gritó.

— ¡Everything de nuevo! –se escucho un grito de acuerdo y yo asentí, comencé a tocar de nuevo, pero a diferencia de hace un rato esta vez si había un chico en mi mente. Aquel que me había salvado sin conocerme, ¿Cómo supo que había estado por caer? ¿Por qué sin conocerme se abalanzó a salvarme? ¿Por qué su mirada de miedo asía mí? ¿Por qué el silencio en su mente? Lo busque con desesperación entre los pocos que quedaban, pero no lo encontré, me sorprendió sentirme decepcionada.

¿Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por ese _chico_? Después de todo no era más que un _chico impertinente_, debería de estar enojada y molesta con él, ahora que lo pensaba, el destino se había apiadado de mi otorgándome lo que con tanta insistencia le pedía, que terminara con la maldición que me perseguía, que dejara de torturarme, matándome poco a poco y que lo hiciera de una vez, y él me había arrebatado sin compasión la oportunidad de haber sido libre; sí, eso es lo que tenía que hacer odiar a aquel despiadado que sin consideración me había regresado a esta vida que tanto me hacía sufrir, a la maldición de la que era y sería esclava por siempre, a la soledad que me consumía el alma día a día, respiraba por instinto, hacía años que no hacía algo por placer, era incapaz de distinguir entre la noche y la oscuridad, una inmensa nube de dolor oprima mi pecho y cada mañana que abría los ojos me preguntaba ¿Por qué el destino no se apiada de mi y me mata?

Él y solo él era el culpable de que yo siguiera aquí, buscando una razón de seguir respirando, ya no tenía fuerzas de intentar otro suicidio. Había vuelto la Zoe deprimida, de esa terrible semana.

— _¡__Zoe ya estoy arto de verte así! ¿A caso no te as visto en un espejo? –no quise contestarle, la verdad es que había tapado todo en lo que me pudiera reflejar, sabía que aspecto tenía. –Quizá y un cadáver tenga más vida que tú._

—_Ya déjalo Erik, no insistas –mi voz sonaba muerta sin vida, era un claro reflejo de mi alma._

— _¿No te das cuenta de que te estas matando? _

—_Yo no me estoy matando, no he intentado suicidarme a pesar de las muchas veces que lo he considerado._

—_Esto es mucho pero que si tomaras un cuchillo y te cortaras, o si te lanzaras de un edificio quizá y sufrirías menos si bebieras un frasco de pastillas._

—_No digas tonterías, no los lastimaría de esa forma._

— _¿Ahora resulta que eres compasiva? No salgas con que lo haces por nosotros, es aun más doloroso ver como acabas con tu vida poco a poco, añoro la vida que relucía en tus ojos y de la cual tu voz estaba impregnada, sonaba como campanas que no anunciaba otra cosa que la llegada de la felicidad, esa luz que solo tu tenías y que nos contagiabas a todos ¿No te causa lastima escuchar a tu hermanita llorar siempre que te escucha gritar por las noches? –eso me tomó por sorpresa, pensaba que había dejado de gritar, cada noche sentía el mismo impulso de buscar algo que llenara mi vació y cuando me daba cuenta de que me mentía a mi misma tratando de buscarlo y descubría que siempre estaría sola, era cuando me despertaba gritando._

—_No puedo salir de las sombras Erik, el solo pensar que me quedare sola, que mi vida será una maldición y que jamás podré tener el placer de abrirme con alguien completamente me esta consumiendo._

—_Si sigues así realmente terminaras sola –bajo la mirada y salió de mi habitación, pero yo había notado una lagrima caer_

Y fue cuando entendía que él sufría al ver la muerte lenta que yo había elegido, él hubiera preferido vivir sin mi que verme de esta forma, en ese momento tome la decisión de que intentaría recuperarme por él, por papá y por Cam. Y ahora estaba desecha de nuevo todos los esfuerzos de estos meses parecían haberse borrado de la nada, ya no podía recordar como salir de las sombras.

….

El silencio de la casa quedaba interrumpido por el tin, tin, tin de las gotas de lluvia que chocaban en las ventanas, el cancel que daba al pequeño balcón de mi habitación estaba abierto de para en par, dejando filtrar el frío aire producido por la tormenta que tenía lugar afuera, mi habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad perturbadora, la cortina que cubría el cancel se retorcía como si sufriera un dolor insoportable, podía contemplarla desde mi cama donde permanecía acostada, esperando que el fío que sentía congelara mis pensamientos y así permitirme dormir sin ser presa de terribles pesadillas. No había dicho nada sobre mi fracaso al intentar suicidarme y tampoco sobre el misterioso _chico_ que sin dudarlo había salvado a una esclava de la soledad, ya no sentía mi cuerpo, la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más persistente, y podía sentir una ligera brisa. _Eres patética._ Recordé la escena de mi obra favorita _Cumbres Borrascosas, _donde Heathcliff después de cuatro días de estar en ayuno se encerró en su habitación, se recostó en su cama con las ventanas abiertas, dejando que el frío entrara, esperando que la muerte llegara por él y lo llevará junto a su amada Catalina. Escuche el auto de Sam estacionarse frente a la casa, tenía que pararme a cerrar la puerta o él se enfadaría conmigo, pero había una gran diferencia entre lo que tenía que hacer y lo que quería hacer, lo oí gritar mi nombre, decidí ignorarlo y como era obvio venía a comprobar que estuviera en mi habitación, lo mejor era fingir que dormía.

—Zoe, cariño, que frío hace aquí dentro, está niña dejo el cancel abierto –escuché sus pasos dirigiéndose a cerrar el cancel, pensé que se daría cuenta de mis temblores y me cubriría con una manta, pero en ciertas ocasiones lo que parece obvio para uno no lo es para otro, escuche cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, me quite los tenis y con trabajo logré arroparme con las mantas de mi cama, encendí la lámpara de noche y tomé el primer libro del buró, leí el titulo y eso me hizo reír.

—Cumbres Borrascosas –había pequeños papelitos pegados a las hojas, recordé que los había puesto para no olvidar donde estaban mis frases o partes favoritas, lo abrí por la primera parte que estaba separada y comencé a leer.

—Mis grandes penas de esta vida han sido las de Heathcliff todas las he visto venir y las he sufrido desde el principio, mi única razón de vivir es él. Si todo lo demás sucumbiera y él se quedase, yo continuaría viviendo, pero si lo que quedase fuera lo demás y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería ajeno en absoluto, y yo no parecería siquiera de este mundo… que cursi –y cerré el libro, no me importaba que fuera cursi era una buena historia. Aun no tenía sueño, pero cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba congelada, me levante de la cama, tomé una pequeña manta y salí del congelador en el que se había convertido mi habitación.

—Hola Cam ¿y Erik?

—Pasó a casa de Sol, espero que se de prisa muero de hambre.

¿Y Sam?

—En la cocina –me miro con cara de miedo, Sam cocinaba terrible por eso Erik era quien cocinaba —Estas helada ¿te metiste a dormir al congelador? –se burló de mi.

—Algo así –era hora de intervenir, si comíamos algo preparado por Sam era muy probable que nos intoxicáramos.

— ¿Papá que haces?

—Nada –estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de café —Deberías tomarte una taza, estas morada del frío, dejaste el cancel abierto —me dijo con reproche.

—Lo siento olvide cerrarlo –pude darme cuenta que estaba nervioso, Sam no era alguien que expresara mucho, pero notaba que tenía un cierto número de palabras que no eran normales en él, lo que me diría era algo serio, pero yo no accedería, tome una gran taza y me serví el resto del café que quedaba en la cafetera y la volvía a llenar, me senté frente a él, pero él evitaba mi mirada, él sabía que era imposible que yo me enterara por adelantado lo que estaba por decirme, así que decidí terminar con su tortura.

—Escúpelo –le dije.

— ¿Qué?

—Que me digas que estas pensando.

—Si ya lo sabes que chiste tiene que te lo exprese con palabras

—Porque quiero escuchar que me lo pidas, aun que he de decir que mi respuesta ya la sabes, pero finjamos que soy una chica… no tan rara ¿vale?

—Zoe esto es algo muy serio, quiero… creo que es… mejor para la… familia que dejes de… jugar a la heroína… y te comportes como una chica… norm… de tu edad. –aun seguía evitando mi mirada. ¿Por qué me decía esto ahora?, eso no importaba yo sabía la respuesta, al igual que él.

—No

—Pero hija no puedo soportar el saber que arriesgas tu vida cada noche que sales, verte así, desvelada y cansada me… —se le corto la voz y no dijo nada más.

—Mi decisión es esa y no va a cambiar, mamá y la abuela querían que así fuera, que usara mi habilidad para el bien de todos a costa del mío propio.

—Pero ellas no están aquí para ver como te deshaces de cansancio, como saltas al mínimo ruido, y lo que es pero ellas no están aquí para escucharte gritar cada noche.

-Digas lo que digas no cambiare de opinión, deberías de pedir pizza Erik hace la cena cada noche hoy se merece un descanso, yo no cenare –me levante, tome mi taza y la jarra de la cafetera y subí a mi habitación. No abandonaría lo único que me mantenía de pie y la razón por la que respiraba cada día, sabía que sucedería esto en algún momento, Sam había hecho que mamá dejara la caza para dedicarse a su familia, se que ella era feliz pero se sentía culpable por abandonarla, la abuela me lo había dicho, yo no iba a dejar así como así lo único que en cierto modo me producía algo de vida. Estaba exhausta, entre la tarea y la búsqueda de vampiros terminaba agotada, me bebí el café de la taza y me metí a la cama deseando tener un sueño reparador y tranquilo.

De nuevo reviví la experiencia de hace algunos días, pero era diferente, podía contemplarlo desde lejos, mi otro yo estaba sentada frente al piano tocando con los ojos cerrados y derramando lágrimas silenciosas, de improviso la puerta se abrió y entro el _chico _que se quedo mirándome tocar el piano, yo estaba despertando de mi ensueño, intercambiábamos algunas palabras y él se salía, verme llorar de esa manera era doloroso, me dirigí a la venta y me senté en el alfeicer estaba por tirarme a la nada pero en lugar de eso estaba volteándome, la puerta se abrió y yo desaparecí de la ventana, la persona que entró se movió a una velocidad inhumana y con gran facilidad me sostenía y me colocaba de nuevo en el suelo, miraba asía abajo, pero realmente estaba observado algo en mi mano, su mirada cambió, se volvió fría, precavida y note miedo, la luz le dio por unos segundo en el rostro y note lo que ese día ignoré, su piel blanca y esas ojeras amoratadas que tanto me habían perseguido, la visión desapareció

— ¡VAMPIRO! -escuche que alguien gritaba y hacía ruidos, sentí como si temblara la casa, veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas. Escuche cerrarse el cancel y abrirse la puerta de mi habitación, me levante de la cama impulsada por el instinto de sobrevivencia, corrí hacía el armario y saque la espada con un ágil movimiento la desvaine.

—Zoe… piojita cálmate soy Erik… piojita tranquila no te asustes estas en casa…

— ¿Erik? –aun escuchaba gemidos, estaba temblando.

—Zoe tira eso, no querrás herirme ¿verdad? –dejé caer la espada y él se abalanzó a abrazarme. —Cálmate Zoe solo fue una pesadilla, deja de chillar, vamos no tiembles de esa forma, contrólate –no me había dado cuenta de que era yo la que temblaba y la que hacía esos ruidos.

— ¿Qué paso? –me preguntó Sam.

—Nada, solo a sido una pesadilla –le dije —Váyanse a dormir o despertaremos a Camila.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? –me preguntó Erik.

—Segura, sólo ha sido una pesadilla, creo que tanto café me causa alucinaciones, juraría que alguien… —me callé, no era conveniente que pensaran que estaba alucinando o que estaba loca.

—Esta bien te dejaremos dormir –Erik me besó la frente al igual que Sam y ambos salieron de mi habitación.

Ese _chico_ quien quiera que fuera era un vampiro, sin duda, la palidez de su rostro, la rapidez, la fuerza y las ojeras, esas ojeras que no eran normales en un humano. Sabía que no había sido ninguna pesadilla, ya había soñado antes con el pasado, no sólo era capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de las personas sino también tenía estos escasos sueños que me mostraban algunas cosas que quizá y sabía pero que evitaba aceptarlas, eso era lo que me asía aun más anormal, estaba maldita por todas partes._ Deja tu tortura personal y pensemos que vamos a hacer. _¿Vamos a hacer? Hablar en plural conmigo misma era aterrador, pero tenía razón, lo más conveniente sería avisarle a la sociedad. _Claro ¿y que se den cuenta de tú error? _Ahora si sólo soy yo, pero de nuevo tienes razón, no dejare que se den cuenta de nuestro error, investigaré primero ¿Quién es? Y ¿Cómo llegó a la fiesta de Sol? Ella debería de conocerlo. _La pregunta más importante de todas ¿Por qué te dejo con vida? ¿Por qué no te dejo caer? _No se, pero esa no es la pregunta más importante, ¿Por qué esa mirada de miedo en sus ojos? Y ¿Qué era lo que observaba en mi mano? _Zoe amiga mía ¿No recuerdas que llevabas en la mano ese día? _Me quedé pensándolo, ¿Qué llevaba ese día en la mano? … Claro el anillo de la familia, su mirada de miedo era porque me había reconocido, después de todo yo era tan conocida entre ellos, como entre los mortales Michael Jackson. _Últimamente estas muy despistada._

¿Cómo le preguntare a Sol quien era sin parecer que me interese? Ella pensará que me gustó y se pondrá pesada, ¿Pero y si no lo conoce? Pensará entonces que estoy loca.

—… ¿Tú que dices Zoe?, ¿Zoe nos estas escuchando? –sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, eso me hizo sobresaltar aun no había superado el miedo de la visión y el ruido del cancel cerrarse de la noche pasada así que tomé el brazo que me toco y lo doble asía su espalda separándolo de mí.

—Tranquila Zoe me estas cortando la circulación.

— ¿Leo? Lo siento no quería herirte, es solo que estoy un poco paranoica.

­­—Te libraste, anoche me apunto con una espada. –se burló Erik.

— ¿Qué haces con una espada? –me preguntaron Loe y Sol.

—Es lo que yo quisiera saber.

—Me la regalo la abuela –le dí un pisotón a Erik para que no siguiera hablando y ya no dijo nada más — ¿De que hablaban?

—De que haríamos en tu cumpleaños faltan unas pocas semanas y no nos has dicho nada. _Esta mujer anda últimamente más extraña que de costumbre y valla ¡que reflejos y que fuerza! Pudo romperle el brazo a Leo._

—Saben que no me gustan las fiestas y si pretendes hacer una y quieren que asista mejor no me comenten nada —me sentí tan extraña de por los pensamientos de Sol.

—Después continuamos hablando, ustedes dos tenemos clase de Etimologías en cinco minutos –nos dijo Leo, yo no le podía preguntar nada a Sol si estaba Leo o mi hermano presentes, Leo pensaría que se trata de un chico que me gusta y se que lo lastimaría y Erik pensaría algo más acertado le diría a Sam y él a Víctor y eso era lo que yo estaba evitando, no decirle nada a Víctor.

—Sol ¿Podemos ir al baño? —esa era una escusa perfecta, quizá y hubiera sido más sensato preguntárselo en otro lugar que no fuera la escuela, pero estaba realmente desesperada por saber si ella lo conocía.

—Claro, nos vemos después –le dijo a Erik y lo beso, no me molestaba que mi hermano saliera con mi mejor amiga, pero esto era realmente incomodo. _Lo amo tanto. _Pensó mi amiga entre muchas otras cosas empalagos, tanta miel me lastimaba e hice un gruñido, de inmediato capte un pensamiento de mi hermano. _Deja de leer la mente de mi novia._ Claro como si fuera tan fácil.

—Leo ¿Quieres acompañarnos al baño?

—No gracias se tardan horas, las veré en el salón –y se fue.

—Sol –dije con voz urgente

—Si, si nos vemos ¿Por qué la urgencia? _Que desesperada, que impertinente. _Me sentí culpable por arruinarle el momento, pero era más urgente lo que le tenía que decir

—Tengo algo que preguntarte –decidí que lo mejor sería ser directa.

—Dime

­—En tu fiesta conocí a un chico.

— ¿Si? –lo mejor sería que creyera que me gustaba a que le dijera la verdadera razón por la que se le preguntaba.

—Es alto, de cabello rubio ondulado, ojos de un azul profundo -_¡Un dios pagano de la belleza! _El cual no nos conviene. _Pero eso no le quita lo guapo._

—Mmm… si se quien es ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? _¿Será que mi amiga… _

—Quiero saber como se llama

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú quieres saber el nombre de un chico? Esto es algo que creí que jamás vería. Si creo saber porque te interesa, es algo extraño igual que tú, diría que harían una bella pareja –y así sería si el no fuera un monstruo. —Es muy guapo, bueno de hecho toda su familia es muy hermosa — ¿Qué? ¿Había más? —Papá conoce a su mamá Annette su esposo murió hace algunos años y ella se quedo al cuidado de los hijos que el tubo con su otra esposa, ella se ve realmente joven para tener hijos de esa edad. _Claro él era tan raro como ella, su pareja ideal, con que mirada me lo pregunta y esa desesperación. _Sus pensamientos me estaban incomodando, Por qué no sólo pensaba en su nombre y ya.

—Sol su nombre.

—Que desesperación, no se su apellido pero él se llama Evan después seguiremos hablando de tu enamorado o llegaremos tarde a clase.

_Evan, Evan el vampiro ¿No crees que suena a nombre de novela romántica? _ Eso no es lo que debería preocuparnos Sol mencionó "toda su familia" eso es lo que debería preocuparnos, no sólo hay un vampiro sino un clan, un aquelarre, generalmente siempre van en parejas y solo se reúnen de vez en cuando, esto era nuevo una familia de vampiros ¿Cuántos serán?, no había encontrado nada, ni una sencilla noticia de alguna desaparición, seguro cazan muy lejos de aquí para no llamar la atención. _¿La atención?, se supone que ellos no se muestran ante la humanidad, ellos protegen su secreto más que el que nosotras tenemos. _No, esto no tiene ningún sentido, necesitamos más información. _Vamos mejorando ya aceptaste el plural. _Es patético que escuche una voz en mi cabeza, no lo empeores. _No amiga mía lo patético es que hables con ella._ Ya cállate.

**¡¡Shock!! **Evan, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado en la mente de una chica …_jajaja y él no quería venir Evan es alguien muy raro…_

—Zoe ¿Podrías traducirnos la primera palabra griega, al latín y al español? Zoe

— ¿Qué? –la voz del profesor interrumpió mi momento de shock.

—La primera palabra del griego como pasa al latín y a su vez como pasa al español.

—Si, si ¿Qué página? –le susurré a Leo.

—89

—Esperaremos a que Zoe nos dedique un minuto de su tiempo ¿En que pensabas? –me preguntó el profesor —Se que no tienes novio y he de decirte que muchos de aquí desearían susurrarte las páginas y las respuestas.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente que le confiese en que pensaba –no claro que no, jamás le confesaría a nadie el hecho de que mantenía una amistad con una voz en mi cabeza, eso me haría ganar un boleta directo a una clínica psiquiatrita, pero aun no le podía confesar el shock que invadía mi mente, encontré la página que debería de haber resuelto durante estos cuarenta minutos que pasé pensando en el _chico_. _Ahora ya sabemos su nombre, Evan, el vampiro Evan _ —En griego se lee "efímeros" en latín pasa a "efimerus" y en español "efímero" ¿correcto?

—Si correcto, y para que te perdone el haber pasado casi una hora pensando en cosas ajenas a la clase, ¿Por qué en español es singular siendo que el griego y latín terminan con "s"? –eso era muy sencillo.

­—Porque el singular en griego es "os" y en latín es "us".

—Perfecto, puedes volver a tus pensamientos

—Gracias

—Como la señorita Zoe nos mencionó la terminación del singular en el griego es…

….

—Nunca había visto que un chico te tuviera tan distraída –me susurro Sol, estábamos tirados el pasto ella Leo y yo en nuestra hora libre de historia.

—Calla, aun tenemos esa plática pendiente –le respondí.

— ¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?

—Nada –contestamos las dos, amabas sabíamos como tomaría Leo mi repentino interés por el _chico_.

—Leo necesitamos planear el cumpleaños de Zoe ya que parece que ella tiene la intensión de pasarlo por alto

—Por favor nada que implique volver a ser el centro de atención.

—Es tu cumpleaños debes de ser el centro de atención, me sorprendes no había conocido nunca a una chica que le deprimiera de esa forma su cumpleaños –claro quizá y no había conocido a una persona tan desdichada como yo, la fecha de mi cumpleaños me deprimía porque era el recordatorio de que mi vida cada año era peor.

—Quizá y necesites un novio que te de un poco de vida y una razón para disfrutarla –me dijo Sol, _Quizá y Evan, oh el es tan guapo, _pude notar el cambio en la expresión de Leo estaba pendiente a mi respuesta, trate de ignorar su taladrante mirada.

—Sol sabes lo que opino del amor, "El amor nos da el poder…

—…de destruir –concluyeron los dos, la expresión de Leo me torturo el corazón, yo no tenía la oportunidad de estar con alguien del modo en que Leo quería, el era mejor que yo, se merecía a una chica maravillosa igual que él, el pensar en la chica ideal para el sentí algo extraño ¿Celos?

—Tengo una razón para disfrutar la vida –terminar con cada Esclavo de la Noche que cayera en mis manos, esa era mi vida y la razón que me hacía no detestarla tanto, que viene siendo lo mismo.

—A sí ¿Cuál? –me preguntó Leo.

—No quisiera revelarles mi oscuro secreto, sino ya no sería la misma, uno debe de conservar cierta privacidad –ambos bufaron y se miraron con las palabras "es imposible" grabadas en la mirada. Odiaba tener que fingir, lo pero es que sabía que lo asía mal, ellos llevaban poco de conocerme y sabían que guardaba un secreto grande, pero ni en sus más locos delirios se han aproximado a la realidad.

Leo nos llevó a la casa de Sol ella y yo aun teníamos una plática de chicas pendiente.

—Tú también deberías de buscarte una novia –le dijo Sol a Leo.

—Solo tengo ojos para una chica –intente con todas mis fuerzas ignorar ese comentario. Pero fracase —Y si me ven con ustedes todo el día será más difícil.

—Con la pena venimos incluidas en el paquete –le dije.

—Ja ja ja ja, bueno me marcho, así podrán tener su charla de chicas. –se despidió de las dos y nos quedamos viendo como se alejaba en su coche.

—Esta enamorado de ti, es amor puro, le destrozarías el corazón si se enterara de que te gusta otro chico.

—Gracias amiga eso me hace sentir mejor –quizá y cuando halla destruido al nuevo clan de vampiros que se cruzaba en mi camino, podía intentar algo con Leo, a quien engañaba él me gustaba.

—No lo decía para torturarte, ahora sí que comience el interrogatorio.

—Bien, ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

—No se cuanto llevan viviendo en D.F. pero papá los conoce desde hace un par de años, creo que un día ella llevo a una chica al hospital, creo que habían abusado de ella, y desde allí mis padres le tiene cariño a su familia, son ella Annette, Evan que ha de tener nuestra edad, Melinda que ha de tener 15 años y su sobrina Allison con su novio Iván ellos han de tener quizá 19 años, Evan estudia pintura en el mismo lugar que yo, he de decirte que es un artista y es todo lo que se de ellos.

—Así que los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto? –ella asintió — ¿Por qué dijiste que es igual de extraño que yo?

—Bueno tiene la misma mirada de sufrimiento y de que oculta algo… de hecho me recuerda a alguien… tú. — ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Esas cosas repugnantes sufren? —De hecho había algo que te quería decir, él me preguntó por ti.

¿Por mi? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? _Cuanta desesperación de esta mujer. _Pensó Sol, pero decidí ignorar su pensamiento.

— Quería saber como te llamabas, me dijo "Conocí a una chica en tu fiesta, de cabello negro, y de una voz muy hermosa, fue la chica que cantó ¿Quisieras decirme como se llama? Me gustaría invitarla a salir algún d…

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Si no me interrumpes puedo contarte, le dije que no podía darle tu nombre a un descocido, bueno para ti, pero que pronto sería tu cumpleaños y que mejor te lo preguntara personalmente.

¿Qué? Sol ¿Estas loca?

—Oh vamos, no me digas que no te gusta. _A mi no me engañas_

—Pero… ya olvídalo, tengo una mejor idea –un plan realmente magnífico se me estaba creando en la cabeza, haría lo posible por entrar a estudiar pintura si era necesario. — ¿Qué me dices si me inscribo en la misma academia de arte que tú?

— ¿Qué? —_Woo es tan impredecible _—Bueno no estaría mal, no sólo hay pintura, también hay canto y algunos instrumentos ¿De verdad lo harías solo por estar con él?

—Claro –pero por razones muy diferentes a las que ella se imaginaba.

Pasaron día enteros de preocupación y arduo trabajo, buscaba más insistentemente artículos sobre desapariciones o muertes humanas que tuvieran el sello personal de un vampiro, encontré algunos, pero nadie me aseguraba que fueran causados por ellos. _Este lugar es demasiado enorme para que solo existan un par de vampiros toma en cuenta eso. _Claro, quizá y halla los suficientes como para mantenerme ocupada el resto de mi estancia aquí, sabía que quizá y no durara mucho, después de todo mi forma de hacer las cosas no eran de la mejor manera, y mi otra preocupación quizá y demasiado superficial como para llamarse preocupación, la sorpresa que me esperaba para mi cumpleaños faltaba poco y sabía que no me haría sentir nada bien.


	3. Fiesta de Cumpleaños

**Hola a todos los lectores **

**por que no le an dejado reviews a mi Super amiga¿?**

**bueno kreo k ella le dedik este libro a un par de personas para ella**

**especiales.... su novio, su amigo Alan y claro por supuesto a mi...**

**bueno chikos cuidense....**

**y leean este capitulo q espero los atrape tanto como a mi...**

* * *

FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS

Después de la plática con Sol ya había tomado una decisión, el problema era de que manera planteárselo a Sam. No podemos aplazarlo más. _Me encanta que me tomes en cuenta. _No digas nada que eso me hace sentir más loca de lo que se que estoy. _Bueno a hacer nuestro trabajo muchachita. _Silencio, si no tienes una idea de cómo plateárselo a Sam no digas nada. Silencio por fin, bueno ahora a pensar, si le decía que quería estudiar pintura no me creería, sabe lo pésima que era en eso, canto, me diría que mi voz ya era perfecta, piensa, piensa, ¡Claro! Lo único que no me negaría, me sentía avergonzada solo de pensarlo, utilizaría un recurso cruel y despiadado, pero era la única forma, me levanté de la cama y baje.

—Sa… papá, necesito pedirte algo.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? El partido está por empezar

—Me siento desplazada, lo peor es que es por un televisor –dije, con la voz más sentida que pude.

—No claro que no –perfecto ahora me prestaría atención, me sentí enferma.

—Quiero seguir con mis lecciones de piano. —se había quedado sin habla como yo suponía. _Por fin lo esta superando, y si quiere seguir tocando no hay problema, estoy tan orgulloso de ella, mi ne… _

—Papá no te pongas sentimental por favor –sus pensamientos me hacían sentir culpable, no tenía derecho de mentirle de esta manera, pero eso lo hacía feliz.

—Lo siento pequeña, claro ¿Dónde quieres seguir estudiando?

—Sol me comento que en la escuela que ella estudia pintura, también hay música y piano. _Esa chica la está ayudando tanto. _Pensó Sam

—Claro, mañana mismo ve a inscribirte.

—Gracias papi, ahora sigue viendo el partido. — _¿Volverás a tocar?_ Los pensamientos de Erik me tomaron por sorpresa, me voltee y él estaba plantado en las escaleras con cara de "No lo puedo creer".

—Piojita ¿Volverás a tocar? ¿El piano? — ahora lo había expresado con palabras.

—Sí, decidí que era tiempo de superarlo. —sentí su cuerpo chocar con el mío y sus brazos rodearme.

Sol dijo que invitaría al _chico_ a lo que sea que estén preparando para mi tortura, tenía que pensar en una estrategia para terminar con todo esto, ya había tomado una decisión respecto a mi vida amorosa. _Tú no tienes una vida amorosa. _Valla ya te habías tardado en hablar, no puedo seguir sola. _¿Y yo que soy? _Tú, eres la consecuencia de que yo este sola, no es muy sano charlar con una voz extraña…

—_Siempre es tan distraída, no se que le ve Leo, no es bonita, es tan rara, siempre con esa mirada de asesina…_ —Esos pensamientos me sacaron de mi charla con la chica que vive en mi mente, y eran sin duda de Mercedes, era una de las tantas chicas que me odiaba a causa de que Leo mostrara interés por mi, todas las chicas morían por él, y a menudo tenía que soportar las fantasías de todas esas chicas, pero ninguna de ellas lo conocía como yo, a pesar del inconveniente de no saber que piensa (hay veces que en verdad agradezco que su mente este tan llena de silencio y así evitar enterarme de sus sentimientos por mi) lo conocía tan bien que juraría que él al igual que yo guardaba un secreto. Recuerdo como nos conocimos, fue algo demasiado vergonzoso.

—_Maldición detesto tanto las albercas, no puedo creer que tengamos natación obligatoria _—_Pensé. Iba caminando aun lado de la alberca a entregarle mi comprobante al profesor de Educación Física y a explicarle la razón por la que no podía entrar a la alberca esta clase, deje mis cosas en las gradas y seguí mi camino, todo mi grupo corría alrededor de la alberca, _"No puedo creer, hay chicos tan guapos". _¿Tú de nuevo? ¿No puedes callarte? Esa voz se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Iba tan distraída que como era de esperarse en una persona llena de tanta torpeza como yo, choque contra alguien, me enredé con mis propios pies y caí dentro de la alberca; estaba tan fría que me cortaba la respiración, no sabía nadar la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi, sentía como el agua entraba por mi nariz y mi boca. _"Eres realmente patética, seguro le pondrán en honor a ti tú nombre". _¡YA CALLATE!_

— _¿Estas bien? _— _escuché la voz de un chico, quería saber que pensaba, intente hurgar en sus pensamientos (algo extraño en mi siempre le otorgaba a la gente la mayor privacidad que mi maldición me lo permitía) pero solo había silencio en su mente, así que me esforcé y fue peor me llegaron los pensamientos de todos. _"Dios que chica tan exagerada" "Es hermosa" "No se que le ven, es tan dramática" "¿Por qué Mi Leo la esta viendo de esa forma? Ahora resulta que ya tengo otra rival, seguro cuando despierte se aprovechara de la situación, ¿Por qué tubo que ser él el que le diera respiración de boca a boca?

— _¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! ¿Quién te da derecho de besarme? _—_le grité, pero al momento me arrepentí, acaba de responder ante un pensamiento que sólo yo había escuchado._

—_Lo siento pero no respirabas, ¿Tenías sed? Casi bebiste la mitad del agua de la alberca. _—_se escucharon algunas risas y dos pensamientos captaron mi atención; el primero era de una chica _"Espero que se encuentre bien, parece ser la chica nueva" _tendría que buscar a la dueña de esos dulces pensamientos asía mi; y el segundo era mi hermano _"Estas toda empapada ¿No te dijeron que a la alberca se mete con traje de baño? Y si no te has dado cuenta metiste la pata." _Era tan impertinente._

—_Leo deberías de llevarla a la enfermería tiene un corte en la frente _— _¿Qué?_ _¿Otra cicatriz? Sentí que alguien me levantaba en brazos, no era una inválida._

—_Bájame, puedo caminar sola _—_le demandé, el me puso en el suelo y cuando me proponía a dar un paso pisé una maldita piedra y mi pie se doblo._

—_Creo que ya fueron suficientes accidentes por un día _—_y volvió a llevarme en volandas. _"Que mirada tan linda, piojita rompecorazones, cupido a flechado a este chico, ¿Será la reencarnación de Romeo? _Se burló Erik_.

— _¡_G_uárdate tus comentarios! _—_le grité _

—_No he dicho nada _—_me dijo el chico que me llevaba cargando._

—_No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía al estúpido de mi hermano._

—_Ok estás teniendo alucinaciones, nadie ha hablado._

—Zo… ¿Quién quieres que pase por ti? ¿Zo?

— ¿Mmm…? —había estado tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado de ellos. Estábamos tirados en nuestro lugar favorito, el pasto frente a los vestidores de las chicas.

— ¿En que pensabas? —me preguntó Sol. _Valla ¿Habrá estado fantaseando con Evan?_ Pensó.

—En el día en que los conocí ¿Lo recuerdan? —_Como olvidarlo, te metiste entre Leo y yo._ Pensó Mercedes.

—Jajaja pero ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, anduviste toda mojada por la prepa —se burló Sol.

—No, solo el pantalón Leo me prestó su sudadera.

—Cierto, y aun la sigo esperando.

—Pues si quieres puedes tomar asiento, no pienso regresártela —Leo volteo los ojos pero no dijo nada, pude ver las imágenes que se estaban creando en la mente de Sol, desde ese ángulo pude notar la mirada de Leo, estaba sorprendido muy sorprendido, comencé a reírme de su cara.

— _¿Y ahora de que se ríe?, está completamente desquiciada._ —Los pensamientos de Mercedes me estaban alterando, volteé a mirarla y me sonrío, su sonrisa era tan falsa o quizá sólo porque yo sabía realmente lo que pensaba de mí.

— ¿Qué me habían preguntado? —decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de la mente de Mercedes antes de que ocurriera un verdadero accidente.

—A sí, ¿Qué quien quieres que pase por ti a tu casa el día de tu cumpleaños? —me preguntó Leo.

— ¿A dónde me van a llevar?

—No te lo diremos, eres capaz de huir; creo que lo mejor será que yo pase por ti, no se sabe, hay cosas que pueden pasar —dijo Sol en tono sarcástico, ella pensaba que si pasaba Leo tendría oportunidad de escapar, esto era extraño, Sol evitaba pensar en mi tortura, así que aun no sabía en que consistía, pensaba en un enorme salón, en su casa, en un bar, en fin cambiaba el lugar tan rápido que entrometerme en sus pensamientos me causaba mareos. Cruce los brazos y puse cara de indignación.

—Vamos eso no funcionara, aun no entiendo como es que tu cumpleaños te provoca tanto pesar —se burló Leo, tenía tres razones a él solo le daría una

—Me sentiré expuesta, seré el centro de atención y eso no se manejarlo —las otras dos opciones eran quizá menos superficiales, una me recordaba que llevaba un año más tratando de lidiar con mi patético destino y mis no muy acertados intentos de acabar con mi existencia y la otra era que seguro un vampiro iría a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ese pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta que aun no había preparado ningún plan para aniquilar a su aquelarre, _Claro, si lo único que haces es regodearte en tu tristeza, si Víctor te llega a hablar le sorprenderá que aun no tengas un aquelarre en la mira. _Cállate, no me apoyes tanto.

—Eres tan exagerada, todos aman su cumpleaños, te dan regalos y te tratan como princesa ¿hay algo de malo en eso? —se burló Mercedes, mi estado de ánimo era tan inestable, que mi mal humor subió de nivel.

—Mercedes no la molestes —dijo Leo con intención de defenderme, pero lo único que causo fue un torrente de pensamientos de odio hacia mi.

— _¿QUE? Ahora la defiende, no esto es mucho para mí, ir debajo de algo tan extraño y anormal es más de lo que mi ego puede soportar… _Y un recuerdo llenó sus pensamientos, una conversación entre ella y Leo… —_Como pudo cambiarme por… eso… Leo esta loco yo soy mejor que ella, soy más… normal… agraciada… _y siguió elogiándose mentalmente al grado que no pude resistirlo.

—Yo tengo algunos para ti, hueca, superficial… —de inmediato un sonido me hizo callar, el retumbar de los vidrios de las ventanas, estaba tan furiosa, ¿Quién era ella para pensar tantas estupideces sobre mí?, ella no tenía idea de cuantas ganas tenía de dejar de existir, de jamás haber venido aquí. Se escucho un leve ruidito, y Leo y yo fuimos los únicos en voltear hacía las ventanas, un vidrio se estaba cuarteando. _Relájate, vamos no pierdas el control. _Me susurro la voz. Calma, bueno no es como si yo lo hubiera hecho ¿o sí? Leo me observaba suspicazmente.

— ¿Quién es hueca y superficial? —me preguntó Leo, que al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que hace un par de segundos había pasado.

—Nadie, tengo que irme —me levanté invadida por la confusión y por primera vez desde hace años, llena de miedo. ¿En que me estaba convirtiendo?

— ¿A dónde vas? Aun tenemos química y francés. —me preguntó Sol.

—Intentaré llegar —me aleje lo más posible de ellos y sus pensamientos, saqué mi celular y le marque a la única persona que conseguía calmarme.

—Piojita estoy en clases

—Erik necesito que salgas ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¡AHORA!, te veré en las gradas, date prisa —le colgué sin darle la oportunidad de decirme nada, caminé hacía las grada que quedaban un poco lejos, el miedo, el enojo y la frustración iban en aumento, ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?, ¿Qué esta pasándome? ¿QUIEN DIABLOS SOY?

—Piojita ¿Qué pasa?

—Ayúdame, estoy perdiendo el control.

—No te entiendo

—No lose, yo tampoco se que pasó, sólo estoy segura de que acabo de hacer que los vidrios vibraran a tal grado de llegar a estrellar uno.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

—No se si fue producto de mi imaginación, que últimamente está tan desarrollada, o de verdad rompí un vidrio. —el sólo pensarlo me producía escalofríos, unas traicioneras lágrimas dejaron verse.

—Tranquila piojita, todo saldrá bien ¿alguien se dio cuenta de… tu pequeño episodio? —la cara de Leo me asusto aun más, seguro él si había escuchado como se rompía el vidrio, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

—Leo, pero no estoy segura, quizá y pensará que lo imagino —Erik me abrazo fuerte, era realmente reconfortante; todas las emociones que había llenado mi cabeza estaban disminuyendo, pero a la vez se resistían y obligaban a la tranquilidad a salir —No podemos decirle nada a papá, él ya sufre mucho con el estilo de vida que elegí.

—Descuida, mi intención no es matarlo de un paro al corazón.

—Zoe ¿No podrías dejar…

—No, no puedo dejar lo único… es mi obligación —decidí que las palabras "que me mantiene de pie y la razón por la que respiro cada día" no deberían de salir de mi torcida mente. ¿A caso nadie se ha dado cuenta a que nivel de locura he llegado?

...

Bueno, faltaba sólo un día para mi cumpleaños, Sol y yo íbamos caminando asía las oficinas de mi nueva escuela, donde aprendería a tocar el piano. _Pero eres todo un talento._ Lose, pero esto es parte del trabajo. _¿No será que te estas obsesionando con el chico __vampiro__? _Te has vuelto tan impertinente.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarlas? —nos pregunto la secretaria.

—Mi amiga viene a inscribirse a clases de piano.

— ¿Principiantes?

—Avanzados —si iba a pagar una gran cantidad, lo mejor sería que de menos lo disfrutara. La secretaria me miro con cara de incredulidad.

—_Que presumida. _Pensó.

—Empiezas hoy, las clases son todos los días, pero la única hora que me queda libre es de nueve a diez de la noche.

—Mi clase de pintura es a la misma hora

—Perfecto —dije, le entregue mis documentos y Sol me llevó al aula de música.

—Bueno, tú te quedas aquí, yo estoy en el aula 215 de este mismo edificio, un piso abajo, ¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco, descuida estaré bien.

—_Parece muy tranquila, no sabía que supiera tocar el piano tan bien como para estar en una clase de avanzados. _Pensó.

—Me voy, suerte —se dio la vuelta y salió; aun faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la clase abrí la puerta el aula tenía solo 5 hermosos pianos, _¿Por qué hay tantos pianos? _Me dijo la voz con sarcasmo. No lose. Había un hombre parado frente a la ventana al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, su mente era tranquila al grado de arrastrarme asía ella.

— ¿Eres nueva? —me pregunto de improvisto, era muy joven para ser profesor, tendría unos 28 o 30 años quizá, la verdad era que me imaginaba a un señor mayor con barba y cabello blanco.

—Si.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Zoe

—Perfecto, Zoe eres muy joven para estar en una clase de avanzados, ¿Te importaría tocarme algo?, adelante no te comeré. — Camine hacia el primer piano, era de color negro reluciente y tome asiento.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia? —le pregunté.

—No, lo que desees tocar es perfecto —respire hondo y cerré los ojos, ¿Qué diablos voy tocar?, pensé. _Lúcete. _Claro que lo haría, aquí no había nadie que me conociera y que me causar nerviosismo; deje que las notas me invadieran, no me sabía la Sonata completa pero si los primeros minutos, comencé a tocar, era una Sonata que comenzaba un poco agresiva, sentir las teclas bajo mis dedos, escuchar la melodía que yo iba creando, se convirtió de pronto en algo que mi cuerpo y mi mente realmente estaba disfrutando, esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa reconfortante; venía mi parte favorita, rápida, comencé a emocionarme, podía sentir una verdadera sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro, hacía tanto que no me sentía tan feliz, y dí la ultima nota; escuche algunos aplausos (más de uno) no había percatado el momento en el que había entrado el resto de la clase.

—Chopin, maravillosa —dijo el profesor, me dí cuenta que todos eran por mucho más mayores que yo, éramos 5 y el profesor.

—Tenemos un nuevo talento en la clase, señores ella es Zoe ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—17

— ¡Woo! Maravilloso; clase comencemos —la clase continuó siendo entretenida y reparadora, mis dedos quizá estaban un poco oxidados, pero sin duda (y no es orgullo) yo era la mejor, la clase termino y todos salimos del aula, no recordaba en que aula estaba Sol, así que decidí esperarla, el profesor se despidió de mi elogiando mi talento, así que quede sola fuera del aula, debatiéndome si entrar o no de nuevo, quería volver a sentir esa tranquilidad, así que por fin me decidí y abrí la puerta, fui directo hacia el reluciente piano negro y me senté frente a el, tenía que poner a prueba asta que punto podía resistir el dolor que aun me causaba esta Sonata. Moonlight. Aun era una espina clavada en lo más profundo de mi corazón, era la causante de todo mi dolor junto con la melodía las interminantes y fastidiosas preguntas hicieron acto de presencia en mi mente, hasta mi extraña compañera de mente guardo silencio, como si este momento sólo fuera mío. ¿Por qué no estuve para calmar a mamá?, como me arrepentía de haberla dejado sola. _Basta, no puedes seguir siendo tan masoquista, tienes que superarlo. _Hoy no tengo ganas de escucharte. La herida que me aprisionaba el pecho se hizo con cada nota, más y más grande al punto de ya no dejarme respirar, ¿A dónde se habían ido mis pulmones? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía ahogarme? Sabía que estas preguntas eran ilógicas, mis pulmones no se habían movido a ningún lado, era yo la que se imaginaba esa sensación de ahogo, quedaban solo un par de minutos y podría concluir victoriosa. _Se ha ido, se ha ido… _de pronto fue como si regresara al armario del cuarto de papá, ese recuerdo rompió con el poco control que tenía sobe mi y mis manos dejaron de tocar las notas, me quede congelada en los recuerdos.

—Ya para el sufrimiento, llévate mi vida muerte cruel, te implora una fiel sierva de la soledad. —_Resígnate, la muerte solo acude a ellos que no la imploran, mejor levántate y sácanos de esta depresión. _Tú eres libre de ir a cualquier otro lado. _No, no soy libre, si tú estas atada a la depresión yo igual, soy parte de ti. _Con un gran esfuerzo logre levantar mi cuerpo del asiento y llevarlo hacía la puerta, la abrí y choque con un cuerpo, y sin pensarlo me aferre a el con las fuerzas que aun me quedaban, sentí un par de fuertes brazos rodear mi cuerpo, era tan agresivo el abrazo que me mantenía de una sola pieza y sentía que si me separaba de ellos me rompería en mil pedazos, pudieron pasar horas o quizá días pero no me importaba, me sentía segura, en casa, pero…

— ¿Zoe? ¿Estás bien? —me separe de los brazos que me estrujaban, había recuperado un poco de autocontrol y ahora estaba molesta con la persona que había roto el mágico momento que compartía con un extraño, extraño, repetí, subí la mirada, y esos inconfundibles ojos azules me observaban, de la repentina tranquilidad pase a un odio hacia aquel ser, que casi me regresa el llanto.

—Si, vámonos —le dije apretando los dientes

—A eso venía, tu papá nos esta esperando abajo —camine sin volver a mirar esos ojos azul profundo, tome el brazo de Sol y caminamos juntas, ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante el camino; Sam dejó a Sol en su casa, la noche estaban demasiado oscura y fría, como la muerte.

—Me iré a la cama —dije al entrar en casa, Sam estaba muy emocionado por saber como me había ido hoy y Erik seguía pensando en Sol, había demasiado amor y yo no lo podía soportar, subí casi corriendo las escaleras y cerré la puerta de un portazo, abrí el cancel y salí hacia la negra y fría noche. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me regreso el abrazo?, pensar en ese abrazo me trajo una extraña sensación, fue como un clic, unas gotas me regresaron a la realidad, me recosté en el piso sentía las gotas de agua estrellarse en mi rostro y el aire azotándose contra mi cuerpo. ¿En que me estaba convirtiendo?, recordé lo que había pasado hace unas horas, yo saliendo del aula de música y estrellarme contra un cuerpo, esos fuertes brazos rodeándome… _¿Ya oíste la barbarie que estas pensando? _¿Qué? Yo no dije nada. _Vamos no te hagas tonta, te gustó el abrazo. _No era una pregunta lo estaba afirmando, eso me hizo salir completamente de mi fantasía o mejor dicho mi locura. No claro que no, él es mi enemigo, y no te entrometas en mis pensamientos si no es para darme una opción de cómo terminar con él y todo su clan. _Que genio. _

— ¿Zoe? ¿Cariño, que haces? —escuche cerrarse la puerta de mi habitación y me levante tan rápido que perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo del balcón, en ese segundo en que voltee al piso ví la sombra de alguien gusto debajo, cerré los ojos y volví a enfocar, pero ya no había nadie.

— ¡Zoe! ¿Estás loca? Vamos entra ahora mismo —la voz de Sam sonaba molesto — ¿Qué hacías a fuera?

—Trataba de morir congelada —dije más para mi que para contestarle a él —Nada, la próxima vez toca la puerta ¿Quieres?

—Métete a la cama que ya es tarde —beso mi frente y salió de mi habitación; me quite la ropa mojada, me puse la pijama y me metí a la cama, pensando aun en la sombra que había visto ¿Ahora ya alucinaba?

—Detesto las matemáticas —dije, estábamos saliendo de una de las clases más aburridas, el problema era que no sólo odiaba las matemáticas sino que al maestro también.

—Alguien está deprimida —se burló Leo

—Claro que estoy deprimida, no todos tenemos la paciencia ni la concentración que requieren las matemáticas como tú —era realmente patético que yo reprobara algún examen aún teniendo la habilidad que poseía, el problema era que es imposible concentrarse cuando tu cabeza es un hervidero de pensamientos

— ¿Concentración? Si el salón estaba en completo silencio

—Si pero mi cabeza estaba llena de muchas ideas —no se imaginaba lo literal que era esa frase.

—Bueno dejen de pelear, ya está todo listo para mañana, pasaré por ti nos iremos a mi casa y ahí nos prepararemos y después Erik nos llevará a la fiesta —dijo Sol, a quien no había alcanzado la depresión posterior a un examen de matemáticas, sabía que no le había ido mejor que a mi.

— ¿Sol, estas conciente de que tenemos que entregar 26 problemas de relaciones y funciones para el lunes? Y tú sabes lo pésima que soy en esto.

—Lo se y ya lo resolví, ya que no podemos cancelar la fiesta de un día para otro, Leo se ofreció para ser tu tutor el domingo ¿Qué opinas?

—Que siempre estas en todo y que intente lo que intente no podré escaparme de la tortura que me tendrán preparada, seguro que será peor que el séptimo circulo del infierno.

—Mi pequeña dramática —dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, no necesitaba mirar para saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué nunca tienes clases?

—Si pero tengo una novia a quien extraño mucho —Sol se abalanzó a besarlo, detestaba cuando la gente se demostraba su amor tan efusivamente, no soporte verlos así que seguí caminando.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra del amor? —me preguntó Leo

—Nada —alcé la cara para verlo y me sorprendió que no me mirara a los ojos veía algo en mi…cuello

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

—No pidas que recuerde cada accidente y cicatriz que he tenido

—Es muy extraña, tiene forma de media luna y en los extremos están marcados dos puntos…

— ¿Ya les dijo el plan Sol? —dijo Erik, él y Sol nos habían alcanzado. _Puedes cubriste esa cicatriz, es demasiado extraña para que la muestres. _Pensó, yo sólo hice una mueca de que me dejara de regañar

—Si —le contesto Leo un poco enojado por la interrupción de mi hermano, intente concentrarme en la mente de mi hermano, ya sabía lo que me esperaba mañana, después de varias horas intentando leerle la mente a alguien que supiera que era lo que me tenían preparado al fin lo había logrado, pero eso no me interesaba ahora, él ocultaba algo. _Basta, sal de mi cabeza. _Pensó, lo mire y le sonreí como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, se nos daban muy bien este tipo de charlas silenciosas.

—Dime —le dije a Erik, pero él sabía que no me refería a la "sorpresa"

—No, lo prometí —me respondió, estaba teniendo pensamientos incómodos, lo que quería era alejarme de su mente, eso me intrigaba más, pero sus pensamientos realmente me hacían daño, pensaba en la familia que teníamos hace algunos años atrás, verme desde los pensamientos de Erik y recordar mi reflejo en el espejo esta mañana, mostraban una gran diferencia, podría jurar que no era la misma chica; una imagen atravesó la mente de Erik, era el tío Charlie.

— ¡Genial! —no pude evitar gritar, Charlie era mi tío favorito, era hermano de mi madre, obvio él no sabía nada de la vida que llevaba. _¡Piojita! Contrólate, no le digas nada a papá, él no sabe que vendrá._ Pensó mi hermano.

—Sabes, eres muy extraña —me dijo Leo, era obvio que ellos se había perdido nuestra pequeña charla.

—Lo se.

Llegué a casa demasiado temprano ya que el profesor de Coro no nos dio clase, no había nadie en casa, tome un paquete de galletas, subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama y tomé mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas". La historia de Catalina y Heathcliff me intrigaba y me fascinaba, opinaba que ella era muy superficial y por esa razón había arrastrado a la muerte no sólo a ella misma, sino a Linton y a Heathcliff, pero como es de esperarse al final él amor siempre triunfa y renace en los hijos; era una historia realmente fascinante y un tanto perturbadora; el sonido de mi celular me asusto, leí en la pantalla el nombre de una de las personas que más alegría me producía

— ¡Tío Charlie!

—Hola pequeña ¿Dónde estas?

—En casa

—Bueno, pues ¿Qué esperas para bajar a abrirle a tu tío favorito? —dijo y me colgó el teléfono, baje corriendo de las escaleras y me estrelle contra la puerta, la abrí y plantado fuera de ella estaba mi tío Charlie, siempre con esa enorme sonrisa, y los brazos extendidos, sin pensar que ya tenía casi 17 años me abalancé a sus brazos

— ¡Tío! ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarnos?

—Ya estoy aquí —me abrazo tan fuerte que me trago de vuelta un recuerdo; entramos a la casa, estaba tan feliz.

—Pensé que estarías en la escuela.

—Salí temprano

— ¿Algún plan para mañana?

—Erik y Sol planearon algo, que no se que es porque es una sorpresa

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte tan feliz? —dijo con sarcasmo

—Sabes cuando odio ser el centro de atención

—Que extraño, a los jóvenes les guste ser el centro de atención, Olvidemos eso, cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido? —hablamos sobre mi vida aquí, la preparatoria, mis amigos, mis planes en la vida y algo que le sorprendió mucho, pero más que sorprenderle le causó alivio, yo sabía cuanto me quería y lo celoso que era.

— ¿Entonces no estas saliendo con ningún inútil?

—Tío —le dije reprimiendo su palabra —No, no tengo novio.

—Espero que cuando lo consigas me lo presentes

—Si claro, intentaré olvidarlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no soy una buena persona?

—Si la eres, pero sólo conmigo, te lo presentaré si prometes comportarte —claro esto era sólo imaginación ya que yo no tenía la oportunidad de tener una relación, y la verdad no la buscaba. _Si claro, no te engañes ¿Y el chico vampiro? _Deja de llamarlo "el chico vampiro" su nombre es Evan; y al pronunciarlo fue como si fuera la más hermosa melodía.

—Si, lo intentaré —se escucho un ato estacionarse fuera

—Ese debe de ser Sam.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no le ara muy feliz el verme aquí.

— ¡Zoe! ¿Dónde estas?

— ¡Aquí en la sala!

— Zoe ¿Quieres explicarme… Carlos —la última palabra la dijo con pesar, el tío Charlie participaba en carreras de autos no profesionalmente, así que hace dos años me llevo a presenciar una, claro sin permiso de Sam, sus amigos le pidieron que corriera una última vez, después de muchos ruegos, él acepto y me pregunto que si quería subir con él, y como era obvio (al menos para una persona responsable) yo esta muy herida por la muerte de mamá y mi instinto suicida estaba a flote, así que le dije que sí, todo iba bien, podía sentir el flujo de adrenalina correr por mis venas, era un alivio poder olvidar tan sólo por un minuto todo el sufrimiento, pero algo estaba pasando, pude notarlo en la cara de Charlie, lo último que recuerdo fue haber sido despertada en medio de una lucha de gritos, Sam le gritaba al tío Charlie lo irresponsable que era y muchas otras cosas más, tuvimos un accidente muy fuerte y estuve en coma un par de meses, esa era la razón por la que Sam no le hacía gracia verlo, pero después de todo era el único hermano de mi madre y no lo podía odiar por el resto de su vida.

—Sam ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, pero que ¿Para tu cuñado no hay abrazo?

—Cla…claro —balbuceo y se paro a abrazar a Sam —el resto de la tarde pasó en clama, Camila y Erik se pusieron muy contentos con los regalos que Charlie les había traído de lugares remotos, a Camila le trajo una gran variedad de enormes pulseras y anillos de la India a Erik un anillo muy varonil y un montón de fotografías de maravillosos paisajes y un estuche de pinturas, Erik amaba pintar, se paso gran parte de la tarde noche contándonos sus muchas aventuras; era fabuloso saber cuantos lugares fabulosos había visitado, se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Sam nos mando a la cama a todos, seguro Charlie guardaría mi obsequio hasta mañana, estaba emocionada de saber de donde era, subí a mi habitación, pasaban de la media noche y dos golpecitos se escucharon fuera de mi recamara, me quede pasmada, un flujo de miedo me recorrió el cuerpo, pero después de analizar que ningún intruso tocaría la puerta antes de entrar me levante de la cama y abrí un poco la puerta, era Charlie.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Si, tengo una sorpresa para ti —abrí un poco más la puerta y deje que pasara a mi habitación, llevaba una hermosa caja plana color escarlata.

—¿Por qué no me la diste en la tarde?

—Porque a esta hora naciste a las doce con dos minutos de la madrugada de un 29 de noviembre, quería que todo fuera perfecto —me dio un abrazo y me beso en la mejilla —Bueno espero que te guste, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

—Gracias tío, buenas noches —y salió de mi habitación, era mi primer obsequio del día, caminé a mi cama y abrí la caja, sentí como mi corazón se aceleró al ver el hermoso vestido rojo al estilos de Mina en la película de Drácula, lo contemple durante unos segundo y después lo saque de la caja, escuche que algo se cayó, era un sobre, lo levante del piso tenía algo aparte de una carta ya que pesaba un poco, lo abrí y deslicé lo que tuviera dentro, eran las llaves de un auto ¿El tío Charlie me había obsequiado un auto?, saqué la carta y leí.

_Querida Zoe_

_Pequeña sé lo feliz que te he hecho al lograr conseguirte un vestido de este estilo, créeme que me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguirlo, era de tu madre espero que te quede, eres tan parecida a ella. _

_Y sobre él otro obsequio quiero que seas prudente, se cuanto te fascinan las carreritas pero no quiero tener más problemas con tu padre._

_Perdóname por no haber venido antes, pero prometo ya no perderme por mucho tiempo._

_Sabes cuanto te quiero, no sólo porque eres mi sobrina preferida sino por que me recuerdas a tu madre, se que quizá y no es lo mejor que yo te este hablando de esto pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás a mí y a tu padre._

_Te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños, y espero que te haga de menos un poco feliz mis obsequios, todos se emocionan por su cumpleaños, pero no me sorprende que a ti no, después de todo no eres como los demás._

_P.D. El verdadero regalo esta dentro_

_Con cariño _

_Tu tío Charlie _

¿El verdadero regalo esta dentro?, se que no hablaba del auto, ya que es obvio que encontraría las llaves. _Eres verdaderamente muy lenta, la carta dice "úsalo con prudencia, se cuanto te gustan las carreritas". _No entiendo a que se refiere, no podría usar ese auto para las carreritas, no tendría un buen motor, a menos que… _Por favor que lenta eres. _Mi tío no podría haber gastado tanto en mi, más bien, no podía seguir siendo igual de irresponsable como para regalarme un auto que sabe que ocupare para competir, decidí que lo mejor era salir de dudas de una vez, ya que con tanta ansiedad seguro no podría dormir, tome mi sudadera y baje las escaleras en silencio, mi mente estaba a millones de kilómetros por segundo, imaginando la sorpresa que me llevaría al abrir el cofre. Abrí la puerta y estacionado fuera estaba un hermoso Mini Cooper rojo, sonreí y camine hacia mi sueño hecho realidad, abrí el cofre y a pesar de ya saber que me esperaba dentro aun así no pude evitar sorprenderme, una hermosa maquinaria me sorprendió, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve parada admirando ese fantástico motor, sentí una brisa de aire despeinarme el cabello y sentí una extraña sensación en el cuello, durante estos años que he trabajo para la sociedad había aprendido a hacerle caso a mis instintos, esa era una señal de que no estaba sola, rápidamente voltee, mire hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, pero no había nadie más que yo, decidí que era hora de entrar a la casa, cerré el cofre y me encamine a casa.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —abrí los ojos y enfoque aun un poco dormida, rodeando mi cama estaban, Erik, Camila, el tío Charlie, Sam, Sol y…

— ¡Leo! —jalé las cobijas hasta cubrirme el rostro con ellas

—Vamos Zoe, no seas exagerada te he visto en situaciones peores —se burló Leo, él tenía razón, decidí ignorarlo.

— ¿No saben que es pecado despertar a la gente tan temprano?

—Zoe, es mediodía —me dijo Sol

— ¿Mediodía? — ¿Cómo pude haber dormido tanto? _¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?_

¿Ya tan temprano vas a empezar a molestarme?

—Bueno amiga, levántate y vístete para irnos a mi casa, tenemos tanto que hacer.

—Necesito privacidad —les dije al ver que nadie se movía, se rieron y salieron de mi habitación. Pensé en el extraño sueño que había tenido, había soñado con la escena de Cumbres Borrascosas, Nelly le comunica a Heathcliff que Catalina había muerto, aún podía sentir el dolor y la rabia cuando le decía a Nelly "¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!" Seguía pensando en eso cuando Sol y yo salimos de mi casa, iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que se me había olvidado que ya tenía auto hasta que Sol pregunto.

— ¿De quien es ese hermoso Mini Cooper?

—Sol te presento a nuestro nuevo auto

— ¿QUE? ¿El tío Charlie te regalo esto?

—Si, iré por las llaves, muero de ganas por estrenarlo —de hecho moría de ganas de correr, volví a entrar a la casa, subí a mi habitación y tome las llaves que había dejado encima de la caja de mi vestido, tomé ambos quería estrenar el vestido hoy.

— ¿Y esa caja? —me preguntó Sol

—Es una sorpresa, ¿Leo quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Claro, presumida —me dijo admirando mi hermoso auto.

—_No puedo creer que tengas un auto como este y yo tenga que manejar el de papá, eres la consentida_, pensó Erik

—Así es la vida —conteste, abrí la puerta de mi auto y subí, metí la llave y encendí la radio, deje a Leo en su casa y después llegamos a casa de Sol, se bajo del carro con cara de susto.

—Tierra, pensé que jamás volvería a pisarla, ¿Qué, tienes problemas o que? Manejas como psicópata, anda que aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer, ahora si ¿Me dirás que hay en la caja?

—Que desesperación

—_Realmente maneja como loca, creo que si puedo evitar el subirme con ella al volante lo aré, yo no se donde aprendió a manejar así, Erik no lo hace, bueno es muy extraña, cierto, pero es la mejor amiga que he tenido…_ sus pensamiento casi me hacen llorar, así que decidí que era hora de enseñarle lo que había dentro de la caja, la saque del auto y subimos a su recamar.

—Te encantará, Charlie me lo obsequio. —abrí la caja y tanto su cabeza como su boca se quedaron en silencio.— Lo tienes que usar esta noche, se te vera genial —lo saco de la caja y lo extendió en la cama, era realmente hermoso, y ahora que pensaba en esa palabra se me vino alguien a la mente, con tantas sorpresas se me había olvidado que quizá y un vampiro vendría esta noche y yo por primera vez no tenía un plan definido, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era una pésima idea intentar algo rodeada de tantos testigos y por primera vez también, no quería nada ostentoso, este lugar realmente me gustaba, esta noche no podré intentar nada, decidí que era momento de preguntarle si vendría el chico vampiro. _¿Estas escuchando el tono en el que lo dices? Pareces enamorada de él. _¡Cállate! No digas incoherencias yo los destruyo mas no ando enamorándome de ellos.

—Sol ¿Él vendrá?

— ¿Evan? Hable con su hermana ayer, entendí que ella si quería venir pero él no estaba muy seguro o algo parecido, así que no estoy segura. —pasamos el resto de la tarde buscando un vestido para Sol y ella tuvo una pequeña guerra conmigo ya que no me podía quedar quieta, tenía el presentimiento de que el chico si iría. _Su nombre es Evan._ No molestes, no me gusta sentirme desarmada, necesito de menos la hermosa y reluciente espada que en estos momentos estaba refundida en mi armario. _Si claro y ¿Dónde piensas esconderla?, si no te has dado cuenta no tienes muchas posibilidades de sacarla, de donde sea que pienses esconderla, con demasiada velocidad. _Me encanta tu optimismo, pero eso no me interesa, se que no intentará nada, pero aun así no me siento segura, lo mejor es que le hable a Erik para que me la traiga, tomé mi celular y aproveche que Sol estaba en una discusión con alguien por teléfono.

—Erik necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Primero promete no hacer preguntas y sólo limitarte a hacer lo que te pida

—Si, si, lo prometo

—Necesito que entres a mi habitación, abras el armario y la pared de la derecha es falsa así que dale un par de golpecitos en algún lado y saca la espada que esta dentro y tráela.

— ¿Por qué… de dónde… para qué…?

—Dije que sin preguntas

—Pero… —no deje que terminara de hablar y le colgué.

—Bueno, ahora con mucho cuidado ponte el vestido, ya se nos hizo tarde —me quedaba a la perfección, al verme al espejo casi me da un paro al corazón, quizá y solo era una ilusión ya que podía sentir como me aplastaba el pecho, la chica que regresaba la mirada no podría ser yo, ella había vivido la juventud hace años, y ahora estaba muerta, realmente me parecía demasiado a mi madre, una lágrima se escapo de mis ojo y rápidamente me la limpie, no quería que Sol se diera cuanta de que estaba triste, sabía todo lo que le había costado organizar esta fiesta y lo feliz que estaba, no lo arruinaría si podía evitarlo.

—Ya terminamos, vámonos

—Prometo manejar con más prudencia

—Eso espero o enserio jamás me volveré a subir contigo,

—Creo que debí de haber usado otra cosa

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No crees que es demasiado ostentoso para la ocasión?

—No, ese vestido representa lo que tú eres, una joven de época, en un siglo equivocado.

—Ja, ja, ja, quizá y tienes razón —_Llevo meses diciéndote lo mismo y a ella le crees en un segundo, que injusta eres conmigo. _Vamos, no seas sentida, hoy es mi cumpleaños, intentaré no callarte, ¿Vale? _Trato, no me hundas en tu mente, es muy depresiva, no te olvides de mí, a por cierto feliz cumpleaños. _Que horror realmente estoy mal, muy mal mentalmente. —Bueno señorita ¿A dónde vamos? —fingí que no sabía nada

—Al jardín de los padres de Merci

— ¿Mercedes?

—Se que no la soportas, pero el lugar era perfecto y….

—Sol, ella es la que me odia —constantemente tenía que soportar las fantasía que tenía con Leo, sus pensamientos egoístas y las opiniones, la mayoría demasiado crueles para expresarlas, sobre mi; estaba realmente nerviosa no sabía que esperar, detestaba las fiestas, esto iba del todo fuera de lo que generalmente tenía que hacer, que era pasar desapercibida, y dado mi falta de destreza en el ámbito social, eso no era problema, pero ahora era diferente, llegamos al estacionamiento del jardín, bajamos del auto y caminamos a la entrada, no había tomado en cuenta lo formal que venía vestida Sol ya que ella siempre era así, pero al ver al grupo de chicos parados frente a la puerta me dí cuenta que ella los había obligado a ir de etiqueta, de pronto sentí una sensación extraña, no sabría describirla.

—_No se porque acepte venir, ella es solo una humana, pero claro esto no debería sorprenderme es digno de él _—ese pensamiento me hizo olvidar de pronto la enorme incomodidad que me embargaba y recordar que en mi tortura personal podrían haber vampiros, los cuales al parecer ya habían llegado, alcé la mirada y enfoque al grupo de chicos que estaba a escasos metros de nosotros, parecían esperar a alguien, eran dos chicas y un chico, una de las chicas era alta con una hermosa melena color rubio rojizo y un vestido color verde oliva que le hacía relucir una impresionante figura, seguro cualquier joven modelo daría su alma al diablo por tener esa figura, pero claro ese era el precio, la otra chica era muy bajita y de cabello corto rubio pero con luces color negro, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, tenía una mirada muy profunda y el color de sus ojos me recordó a alguien, el chico era alto de cabello negro, tan negro como el mío, a diferencia de las otras dos su mirada era de agrado parecía estarla pasando en grande, jamás había visto sonreír con tanta naturalidad a un vampiro, siempre había visto la misma expresión de repudio y burla que me hacía odiarlos aun más, se me escapo una risita y sentí sus miradas de sorpresa y de inmediato baje la mirada.

— ¿Qué te sucede?, pensé que no te vería sonreír esta noche.

—El ambiente esta por contagiarme, ¿Entramos?

— _Quien la entiende, pero al menos ya no tiene cara de apatía, jamás me cansaré de decirlo, es verdaderamente extraña, desearía saber como funciona su cabeza. _Pensó Sol.

Seguimos caminando y en la entrada oculto por los tres vampiros estaba Leo, al parecer los veía con asco, esa mirada me tomo por sorpresa ¿Acaso él sabía lo que en realidad eran? _Quizá y sólo sea su subconsciente, que le avisa que son peligrosos. _Si, claro seguro es eso. _Ya vez como si podemos llevarnos bien. _La chica de vestido azul volteó a vernos y su rostro reflejo sorpresa y sus pensamientos me sorprendieron a mí.

— _¿De quién es esa voz? Esta chica si que es extraña, claro no podría ser de otra manera, perfecto ese chico puede causarnos problemas, Evan no se pondrá bien al saber que tiene un rival. _

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Zoe! Luces… hermosa

—Gracias Leo —le dí la espalda a la vampira y Leo me abrazo, de pronto algo extraño sucedió. Unas imágenes que no eran mías llenaron mi cabeza. Primero había un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio dorado estaba parado detrás de mi, era obvio que estaba detrás de mi ya que no lo estaba viendo con mis ojos; esa imagen fue remplazada por otra donde estaba yo entre los brazos de ese mismo chico, pero había algo diferente en él sus hermosos ojos azul profundo ahora eran rojos, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme sentía que estaba por explotarme, quería salir de eso y no podía, veía pasar imagen tras imagen, en las primeras me veía a mi muerta y a él con los ojos inyectado de sangre, después estaba cayendo, pero la última fue la mejor de todas, la abuela y yo caminábamos juntas a la orilla del mar; sentí algo duro y frío bajo mi cuerpo, fue lo ultimo que sentí.

Escuchaba a lo lejos mi nombre, pero yo no quería despertar, la abuela y yo estábamos juntas después de tanto tiempo, hablábamos de tantas cosas, decidí que mi deber era quedarme aquí con ella, pero ella me sorprendió con sus palabras

—No puedes quedarte aquí cariño, tienes que seguir lo que empezamos.

—No abuela yo quiero estar contigo, no me obligues a regresar.

—Pero cariño aun te faltan tantas cosas por vivir, anda vete, te necesitan, hazme un favor.

— ¿Cuál?

—Vive, y no olvides que no todos son iguales.

—_Zoe, Zoe, piojita despierta__, vamos no te vallas no me dejes_ —ese pensamiento era de Erik sabía que era la única que podía escucharlo, había muchos pensamientos de preocupación, pero uno me llamo la atención.

—_Él la ama, esa es la razón de tanto sufrimiento._ ¿Él me ama? ¿Quién?, esta chica me esta confundiendo. Escuche la voz de esa chica susurrarle a alguien muy cerca de mí.

—Ella se pondrá bien vamos aléjate, te estas haciendo daño

—Mel no… yo… ¿No la mataré? ¿O si?

—Vamos, ella nos puede oír hablaremos de esto en casa

— ¿Habrá problema si nos quedamos?

—Mmm...… no —le respondió después de unos segundos.

Después de esa pequeña platica, de la que presiento me perdí la mitad, ya que hablaban tan rápido abrí los ojos, había una congregación de personas yo estaba recostada en el piso, y algo extraño sucedía, el vestido no me apretaba el pecho.

—Ella se pondrá bien —escuche decir a alguien

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Patética, vamos se supone que esto es una fiesta ¿Dónde esta la música? ¿Y porque todos están parados mirándome? —hice ademán de pararme pero un brazo me volvió a recostar.

—No creo que sea lo mejor, un idio… tienes desabrochado el vestido, lo mejor es que no des más espectáculos —me dijo mi hermano, me reí por la expresión en su rostro, me beso en la frente y pensó.

—_La deje en la cajuela del auto. _Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Vamos todos apártense ella tiene razón esto es una fiesta, ¡Música! —gritó y todos se fueron alejando.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Quiero detalles —le pregunte a Sol

—Vamos primero tengo que cerrarte el vestido antes de que te de un resfriado —entre ella y mi hermanita me ayudaron a levantarme y a cerrarme el vestido.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? —me preguntó Sol

—Segurísima, tan segura como Albert Einstein al encontrar…

—Ok ya te entendí.

—Detalles

—Bueno, Leo te estaba abrazando, te separaste de él y ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo que te pasaba, pensé que sólo estabas fastidiada, cerraste los ojos e hiciste una expresión muy extraña, era como si estuvieras en transe o algo parecido, te movimos y gritaste te llevaste las manos a la cabeza después sonreíste y te dejaste caer y Evan salió de quien sabe donde y te alcanzo a sujetar antes de que cayeras al suelo, te recostó con mucho cuidado, te tomó el pulso al parecer no tenías te sentó y comenzó a desabrocharte el vestido, Erik se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y comenzó a gritarle pero Evan no le hizo caso, me tendió tu muñeca y me dijo que te tomara el pulso, al parecer era como si no quisiera tocarte, parecía como si te fuera a romper si lo hacía, pasaron unos dos minutos y tu no reaccionabas, pero lo hiciste, y ya es todo lo que paso. ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

—Si, vamos no te preocupes, fue un simple desmayo.

—La pregunta es ¿Por qué te desmayaste? —era lo mismo que yo quería saber, pero ya lo pensaría más tarde, ahora era momento de fingir.

—No lo se, quizá estaba demasiado nerviosa o de verdad pasa algo extraño en mi cabeza; pero ya no se hable más de eso vamos a la fiesta, mi fiesta —ambas me miraron con sorpresa, pero no dijeron más, Camila me abrazo caminamos hacía el tumulto de gente. La fiesta se desarrollo sin ningún problema, todo mundo quería bailar con la chica del cumpleaños, y alejados del grupo estaba los hermanos vampiros, Sol era la única que se les acercaba, tenía la intención de ir a agradecerle pero siempre que lo intentaba Leo me atrapaba a medio camino y me alejaba de ellos, estaba bailando con Sol y de pronto cambiaron la canción por una más lenta, Sol me tomo de la mano y me dio una vuelta y unas manos frías me tomaron, abrí los ojos y era él chico vampiro, me sonrío, y al parecer le regrese la sonrisa. No dijimos nada y comenzamos a balancearnos, pero como era obvio para alguien tan torpe como yo lo pise un par de veces así que riendo me tomo de la cintura y me puso sobre sus pies, me reí y me dijo.

— ¿Olvidamos por un momento que tienes la intención de matarme?

—Y tú ¿no tienes la misma intención?

—Olvidemos todo eso

—No puedo bailar con desconocidos

—Tienes razón —me bajo de sus pies, se dio la vuelta y se estaba alejando, pareció cambiar de opinión y regreso se detuvo delante de mi me tendió la mano y dijo.

—Mi nombre es Evan, ¿Desea concederme esta pieza _mademoiselle_?

—Es un placer _monsieur__ Evan_ —tome su mano y el volvió a colocarme en sus pies.

— Quisiera conocer el nombre de la _belle mademoiselle_

—Es usted un atrevido

—Perdone a este noble caballero, pero lo haría tan feliz si le concediera el privilegio de saber su nombre

—Solo si usted ha traído un valioso obsequio.

—Una hermosa joya de la familia espera con ansias adornar su cuello

—Mi nombre es Zoe— al parecer estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse hacia mi cuello, moví la cabeza y mi cabello ondeo, solo eso necesitamos para que la magia terminara, me apretaba hacia su pecho y de pronto había alguien más.

—Evan suéltala la estas lastimando —era la voz de su hermana, no podía respirar. —Evan contrólate no la quieres matar— la presión que él ejercía se fue disminuyendo hasta que por fin me soltó, al perecer nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña riña, ella se llevo a su hermano y me dejo sola, me basto un segundo para recuperarme y darme cuenta el error que estaba cometiendo, corría hacia donde estaba la mesa de mi hermano tomé su abrigo y saqué las llaves del auto y me dirigí al estacionamiento, encontré él auto de inmediato y saque la espada, ahora ¿Dónde estaban?, camine sin rumbo y escuché un par de voces.

— ¿Estas loco?

—Melinda, tengo que irme, tenemos que irnos ella es una Sant—Claire ¿Sabes que pasará con Annette si ella les dice a la sociedad que nos encontró?

—Evan no podemos seguir huyendo, tengo la sensación de que ella no sabe nada…

—Déjame un momento sólo los alcanzaré en casa

—Esta bien cuídate, te estaré vigilando —no escuche nada así que aguarde un par de segundos después Salí de las sombras asía mi presa, al parecer estaba llorando ya que hacía un extraño ruido y no se había percatado del escándalo que hacía al caminar, desvainé la espada y puse la punta en su espalda

—Hola de nuevo —dije

—Te estaba esperando

—Al igual que yo

— ¿Cómo esta Sofía? —esa frase me lacero el corazón

—Murió —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Eso escuche. Lo mejor es que te alejes

—No te temo

—Claro que no, la reina de los cazadores, se dice tanto de ti. ¿Y Stefan?

—Murió

— ¿Sí? ¿Según quién?

—Yo

—Estás equivocada, ¿Crees que por ser nieta de Sofía sabes todo sobre nosotros?, no tienes ni idea, sólo eres una niña a la que le han mentido sed de venganza, una venganza que es no tiene fundamentos, ¿Crees que tu sociedad tiene los mismos intereses que tú persigues?

—No estas en posición de jugar conmigo

—Jajaja ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué me estas apuntando con una espada?, me das pena, no te pareces en nada a ella, solo el físico, ella era mejor que tu en esto. —_No todos son iguales_. Me susurró la voz en mi cabeza, haciéndole eco a las palabras de la abuela. Intente leer lo que pensaba pero solo había silencio en la mente de aquel que se burlaba de mí.

— ¿A que te refieres cuando dices que ellos no perdiguen los mismos intereses que yo?

—Mel tenía razón, no sabes nada, sólo eres un juguete para ellos — sus palabras me hirieron, así que alcé la espada y le herí la espalda, no produjo ningún grito.

—Eres igual a todos, ¿Cómo pude pensar que tú…., eres un inmortal sin sentimientos, no se porque te mofas de mi si tu vida no es mejor que la mía, tú al igual que yo tienes que esconderte, tú al igual que yo odias tu existencia, sientes la misma repulsión que yo siento por ti, sentimos la misma necesidad de asesinarnos mutuamente, no eres mejor que yo —volví a herirle la espalda formando una Z —Hoy no es un buen momento de acabar contigo, favor con favor se paga, te daré la oportunidad de que huyas, pero quedarás marcado y no descansare hasta encontrarte —me dí la vuelta y un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, era una verdadera tonta, como pude creer en un vampiro, todos eran igual de desalmados, todos se sentían con el derecho de mofarse de mí, el dolor me venció y me deje caer de rodillas.

— ¡Zoe! —levante la cabeza, **¡Shock! **Estaba en graves problemas, Leo caminaba asía mi, tenía una espada ensangrentada en la mano y estaba llorado desconsoladamente. —Zoe ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Te hicieron daño? — ¿Por qué pensaba que alguien podría hacerme daño?

— ¿Quién querría hacerme daño?

—Zoe no me mientas, se quienes son ellos — **¡Shock! **De nuevo.

— ¿De que me estas hablando? —decidí que lo mejor era fingir

—Esta bien Zoe sino me quieres decir nada no hay problema, sólo contéstame ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

—Estoy bien Leo no te preocupes, mejor regresamos a la fiesta no quiero que nadie más se de cuenta de que no estoy. —me ayudo a levantarme, guarde la espada en su funda aun con la sangre, caminamos hacía el carro de Erik y saque mi guitarra, después buscamos mi carro y guarde la espada en la cajuela, al parecer nadie se había percatado de mi extraña desaparición, sólo Leo y Erik que ahora corría así mí, me abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento me sentí segura de que no me rompería en mil pedazos; sabía lo que me preguntaría antes siquiera de que lo pensara y como no quería escuchar la pregunta una vez más me adelante a contestarle.

—Erik estoy bien, no me paso nada, todo esta perfecto. —me observo con incredulidad por un segundo y después decidió que no era el momento para hacer preguntas lo cual le agradecí con una sonrisa. Camine hacía el chico de la música y le pedí que se callara, tome el micrófono y dije.

—Hola, gracias a todos por haber venido… —y todo lo demás que dices cuando estas agradecida o más bien cuando no quieres que nadie note que te estas desasiendo por dentro, tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar una canción mía. La fiesta termino sin ninguna otra desgracia.

—Zo, no tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que te vez con ese vestido —me dijo Leo.

—De verdad gracias Leo — ¿Quizá y él pueda ser mi príncipe? Erik llevaría a casa a Sol y a Cam y yo llevaría a Leo a su casa.

— ¿Me dirás en realidad quien eres?

—No se a que te refieres

—Zoe ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de varias cosas?

— ¿Cómo que?

—De esa extraña cicatriz, de que se que escondes algo y de que conoces muy bien a esas… personas.

—Lo mejor es que no sepas mucho de mí.

—No te voy a presionar, pero quiero que sepas que se quienes son ellos, digamos que se en que se basa su dieta. —me reí de lo ridículo que sonaba esa frase, él se unió a mis risas; me estacioné enfrente de su casa—Zoe, sabes que me gustas…

—No Leo… yo…

—No, no tienes que decir nada, solo quier que lo sepas, que sepas que yo jamás te lastimaría. —se acerco asía mi. ¡No! Yo no estaba preparada, aun tenía dudas, él se merecía a alguien que fuera sincera con él, a alguien mejor que yo. _Y a alguien que lo ame, y tú no eres esa persona, ¡HASTA CUANDO ESTARAS DE NECIAS Y ACEPTARAS QUE AMAS A ALGUIEN MÁS! _¿Amar? Yo no amo a nadie Él estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi esperando algún movimiento de mi parte, estaba decidida, lo besaría y así quizá y mi existencia se convertiría en algo más llevadero, me acerque así él…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! —alguien gritó a lo lejos, nos hizo dar un bote del susto, ambos nos quedamos callados, aun podía escuchar el eco de aquel grito desgarrador.

—Vamos te acompaño a tu casa, me baje del auto y me dirigí a la cajuela la abrí y saque mi espada aun con manchas de sangre, camine detrás de él llegamos a la puerta de su casa, todas la luces estaban apagadas, le dí un beso en la mejilla y me tomó de la cintura tan fuerte que casi me deja sin aliento, después me dio un pequeño empujón, claro él debería de saber que mi equilibrio estaba por los suelos así que trastabille y me sujeto antes de caer, juntos nos reímos y volvió a acercarse, pero yo había perdido decisión así que baje la cabeza y me beso la frente me soltó y me fui casi corriendo a mi auto, lo encendí y hundí el pie en el acelerador; el aire me congelaba el rostro.

* * *

**Que opinanaron¿?**

**espero que le aya gustado**

** ^_^ **


	4. Visitas Inesperadas

**Hola lectorez!!**

**lez ezcribe la creadora de eszta pequeña y fantzioza iztoria...**

**Ziiento aber tardado pero...**

**DIZFRUTEN EL ZUGUIENTE CAPITULO!!**

**Una pequeña menciion antes de k prosiigan a leer el siguiiente capiitulo...**

**...****Grax a la chiik k agrego mii iztoriiaa!! y ezte capii va para eiia!!**

* * *

VISITAS INESPERADAS

Tenía la intención de viajar por carretera toda la noche e ir a visitar a la abuela, tome mi celular y le marque a Erik

— ¿Dónde estas? Papá se esta poniendo histérico

—De camino a Toluca

— ¿QUE? Tú estas verdaderamente loca, regresa a casa ahora.

—No, no lo are, puedes decirle a papá que me castigue cuando llegue que aceptare la sentencia sin reclamar, pero que por ahora no llegaré a casa, quiero visitar a la abuela —y colgué.

Eran alrededor de las tres y media de la madrugada, la carretera estaba casi vacía, sólo se vislumbraban algunos autos, prendí el estéreo y el sonido del piano lleno cada espacio del pequeño auto; me entregue al dolor y a los pensamientos; fui recreando cada desgracia desde la primera en este día, la menor de los vampiro tenía un par de dones que me tomaron por sorpresa, podía escuchar al parecer los pensamientos al igual que yo, pero también podía ver el futuro, muy interesante, así que cuando ella tuviera una visión del futuro cerca de mi, obvio, yo podría verla al igual que ella, la preguntara era ¿Por qué el desmayo? _Quizá y fue demasiado para ti. _¡Ah! Otra vez tú, pensé que después de lo de hace un momento tendrías la decencia de permanecer callada al menos el resto del día. _Vamos, sin mi tus cavilaciones no son los mismo_. Bueno en eso tienes razón, promete ser prudente ¿Vale? _No te prometo nada, bueno solo te prometo ser sincera ¿Te parece?_ Si, ya que, se que no obtendré nada más de ti. Si talvez y tengas razón y fue demasiado para mi verme muerta, ni en mis más oscuras pesadillas me había visto así de esa manera, me habría encantado ver la cara de mi hermano cuando él me desabrocho el vestido. _Evan, su nombre es Evan. _¿Ya empezamos de nuevo?, será él y si no lo aceptas entonces cállate y no te metas. _OK, no tienes porque ser tan agresiva. _Después ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? ¿Por qué la cortesía? _Antes de eso ¿No recuerdas el pensamiento de esa vampira? _¿Cuál? _"Él la ama, esa es la razón de tanto sufrimiento". _Claro eso, entonces eso solo demuestra que él planeaba enamorarme para después matarme, por eso ese pensamiento, la amabilidad que rayaba en algo realmente encantador, debe de ser eso, no encuentro otra razón. _No todos son iguales. _Basta, ¿Tú no creerás en esa letanía? ¿O si? _No se que pensar, pero puede que la abuela tuviera razón. _Llegué al cementerio me estacione abrí la maleta que estaba en los asientos de a tras y encontré mi ropa, no quería ensuciar más mi vestido, con la habilidad digna de una mujer logre cambiarme de ropa, tome mi sudadera y salí del auto, estaba por amanecer, el cementerio se veía tan tétrico, que de haber sido una persona miedosa abría salido corriendo al primer ruidito que escuche, pero como no lo era seguí caminando hasta encontrar la tumba de la abuela, me hinqué y al momento me sentí mal por no haber traído flores, ya que las que había estaban marchitas, me prometí a mi misma que antes de irme pasaría a dejarle un gran ramo de flores, me tire en la tierra, y caí rendida, no me percate de cuando comencé a llorar.

Estaba corriendo, subía al parecer, iba tan rápido que podría jurar que flotaba, sabía que la sima debería de estar cerca ya que llevaba tanto tiempo subiendo, de pronto mis pies tocaron tierra firme y me detuve, al momento descubrí que ahí no había nadie, que jamás estaría alguien esperándome, que por siempre estaría sola, en ese momento me desperté, abrí los ojos y lo primero que ví fue un montón de tierra, tarde un momento en orientarme, estaba en un cementerio, había dormido sobre la abuela como en los viejos tiempos, me levante ya había amanecido, me sacudí la tierra y le mande un beso a la abuela, me di la vuelta y camine fuera del cementerio hacia mi carro, busque una florería y compre un enorme ramo de lirios, los favoritos de la abuela, volví al cementerio solo a dejarle las flores y después sin más me retire.

Estaría castigada por lo menos un par de meses, después de algunas subidas de color y uno que otro grito Sam me castigo sin salidas a ningún lado hasta que él considerara que hubiera pagado por la noche que no llegué a dormir a la casa. Yo no tenía ningún inconveniente con ese castigo ya que no estaba de ánimos para salir a ningún lado; tenía mucho que leer ya que me habían obsequiado varios libros y un cuadro hermoso con un gran árbol y una persona sentada bajo el, había algo extraño estaba segura de que ya había visto ese árbol en otra parte, seguro había sido regalo de Sol, a la cual no le había preguntado, nos veíamos todos los días en la preparatoria pero no les prestaba atención ni a ella ni a Leo, no lo hacia intencional simplemente no tenía ganas de oír a nadie así que me ocultaba en mi concha y me alejaba de todo y todos, Sam se preguntaba muy a menudo si sería mejor que me levantará el castigo, pero después de recordar lo mal que lo había pasado le quedaba claro que me había ganado ese castigo a pulso, en cuanto a mi y los vampiros, había escuchado una vez a Sol decirle a Mercedes, que al parecer había cambiado su insistente obsesión hacia Leo por "el chico guapo", según Sol, él había recibido una beca en el extranjero y se había ido después de mi desastrosa fiesta, al escuchar esto Mercedes se desanimo y aumento varios grados en la escala del odio que sentía hacia mí; si era cierto o no que él se había ido, no estaba segura, lo más común era pensar que sí.

—Zoe, Zoe ¡Zoe!

—Que —

—Te estoy hablando

— ¿Qué se te ofrece papá? —había pasado un poco más de un mes desde el desastre de mi cumpleaños, estaba en casa sentada en la barra de la cocina sola como últimamente me gustaba estar, y al parecer Sam llevaba tiempo preguntándome algo.

—Tienes piano hoy, no quiero que dejes tus clases, ya estoy arto de esto

—No se a que te refieres

—Vamos Zoe no te hagas la desentendida, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero pareces muerta, si se trata de ese chico... —decidí que era hora de interrumpir esta plática.

—Subiré por mis cosas —me levante de la silla.

— ¿Qué? Todavía no termino —no le hice caso y subí a mi habitación tome mis llaves, mi mochila con mis partituras y una chaqueta.

—Me voy llegaré en cuanto termine la clase —sin permitirle que dijera otra cosa me dí la vuelta y salí, afuera estaba mi hermoso carro que ahora lucia muy sucio me sentí mal por ello y decidí que mañana lo lavaría. Llegue justo cuando iniciaba la clase.

—Vaya, al parecer nuestra estrella nos digna con su presencia al fin.

—Lo siento profesor, tuve... problemas personales

—Descuida no es tan grave, pero si tendrás una sanción —eso no me molestó, desde un principio el profesor me había comentado que me castigaría si algo así llegará a pasar, al parecer lo que quería era que lo ayudara con un nuevo estudiante —Hace un par de clases me llego un nuevo alumno que no es muy bueno pero quiere aprender a tocar el piano, serás su profesora o tutora, como lo quieras ver.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Pero y si no logro enseñarle nada?

—Se que lo harás, eres excelente, iré a buscarlo —y salió del aula, había un nuevo piano al final del aula, me acerque a el y comencé a tocar una melodía que aun no terminaba, la letra estaba en francés, mi francés era muy bueno pero no tan perfecto como el de mamá, después de todo había crecido escuchándolo, este sería mi regalo para mamá en su cumpleaños claro antes de que ella muriera, desde entonces no la había vuelto a tocar, después de todo no estaba terminada.

—Bueno como podrás ver ella es muy buena, Zoe te presento a tu alumno. —me había tomado por sorpresa ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, decidí hurgar su mente, me sorprendí al descubrir que no podía oír nada, había un profundo silencio, solo conocía a dos personas inmune a mi pequeño problema, abrí los ojos y al enfocar casi me voy para atrás, un chico alto de cabello rubio, ojeras marcadas y de un color malva y piel blanca, me miraba sorprendido, al parecer igual que yo no esperaba verme aquí, pero había algo extraño en él, sus ojos, ya no tenían ese hermosos color azul profundo ahora eran negros y me veían con... ¿Desprecio? — ¿Se conoce?

—No —contesto él, me quede muda, mi corazón sufrió un arranque de histeria. _Claro que él te desprecia_, _después de todo son lo que son, tú una cazadora y él un vampiro. _Ella tenía razón.

—Ok los presentare Evan ella es Zoe tu tutora —estiro su mano y yo reaccione un poco tarde, era tan fría como el hielo, su rostro cambio, al parecer estaba aun sorprendido pero resignado, después la sorprendida fui yo, el me estaba sonriendo, no hice más que quedarme plasmada. —Los dejaré para que empiecen.

—Al parecer a Sommer no se le escapa nada —seguro ella había visto esto cundo decidí regresar a clases.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trato de estudiar piano

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿A caso no puedo?

—No dije eso, sólo que... maldición, claro si tan sólo me hubiera quedado en caso esto no hubiera pasado, pero todo me pasa por...

—Oye si no quieres puedo decirle al profesor que no quiero que seas mi tutora.

— ¿Eh?

—Jajaja si que eres distraída, que si no quieres puedo pedirle...

—No, no querrá, digamos que es como un castigo por haber faltado últimamente; pero eso no te incumbe, siéntate —me pare y él se sentó — Comenzaremos con algo muy sencillo, teclas blancas y negras, siéntate justo en el centro del piano, esa tecla es do seguida de re, mi fa, sol, la, y si, 7 notas ¿Entendido?

—Si

—Perfecto ahora tú —comenzó a tocar, repitiendo el nombre de las notas en voz baja, su voz era hermosa, me perdí un par de minutos en ella, hasta que recordé que necesitábamos algo. —Ahora regreso —caminé hacía el profesor y al verme sonrió.

— ¿Un metrónomo?

—Si

—Pensé que nunca lo vendrías a pedir

—Gracias —al parecer el profesor tenía algunas preguntas sobre mi y Evan que decidió no exteriorizar, regrese y Evan me miró extrañado y ví mi propia extrañeza reflejada en sus ojos negros, estaba por preguntarle porque tenía tanto sin alimentarse, pero...

— ¿Quién te enseño a tocar el piano?

—La abuela, ella decía que no se le puede enseñar a alguien que ha nacido con el don— sentía como estaba por quebrarme— Lo siento pero aun no lo supero, continuemos —pude ver en su mirada algo de sufrimiento mal disimulado, pero decidí ignorarlo, aunque he de ser sincera no lo logre, coloque el metrónomo sobre el piano —Trabajaremos algo de memoria, el metrónomo te indicará el paso, mmm... ¿Te recorres? —esto era un poco incómodo y a la vez me distraía, ¿A caso yo...? _Te preguntas si estas enamorada de él, ¿Quieres mi opinión? _No. _Esta bien yo opino que sí. _Cierra la boca. _No olvides que es un vampiro. _— Cierra los ojos y me dices el nombre de las notas ¿Hecho?

—Correcto. —comencé a tocar algo muy sencillo — Do, re, mi, fa, mi, re

—Bien, la que sigue

—Do, mi, re, fa, mi, sol, fa, re, do, do, solo, re, sol, mi, sol, fa, re

—No la última era sol, pero estuvo muy bien, ahora tú —comenzó a tocar, sus dedos se movían con inseguridad —Relaja los hombros, tienes que disfrutarlo —respiro hondo y volvió a tocar esta vez con más seguridad, había algo extraño en esto, parecía como si fingiera. _Pero ¿Qué razón tendría para fingir?_ No me lo preguntes yo no puedo saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza; jamás había sentido tanta intriga ni tanto deseo de saber lo que alguien pensaba, pero claro jamás había sentido esto por nadie más aún no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía.

—La clase terminó, nos veremos mañana —dijo el profesor y caminó hacia nosotros. — ¿Cómo les fue, alguna objeción?

—No —contestó él —Es buena —Lo miré incrédula "¿Buena?" yo era mejor que eso.

—No creo que buena sea la palabra correcta, yo diría excelente. —dijo el profesor al darse cuenta de mi indignación.

—Quizá, pero conozco personas que tocan mejor. — ¿QUE?, de pronto desapareció todo pensamiento bueno así él, tomé mis cosas y camine hacia la puerta indignada, pues si conocía a gente que tocaba mejor que yo pues entonces que ellos le enseñen, yo no tenía porque estar aguantando sus groserías. _No hagas berrinche, te estas comportando como una niña. _Estaba por abrir la puerta y me dí la vuelta. Ella tenía razón me estaba comportando como una niña berrinchuda.

—Profesor ¿Podría prestarme un piano por unos minutos? Hace muchos que no toco, es como una obsesión.

—Claro, vamos Evan dejémosla sola. —al parecer no quería levantarse, el profesor lo miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada decidió dejarnos solos, pensaba que quizá y así podríamos romper el hielo y llevarnos mejor salió del aula sonriendo, yo caminé hacía el piano más cercano, me senté, abrí mi mochila y estaba buscando unas partituras cuando, todo paso muy rápido, ya que soy toda una paranoica en regla siempre cargaba una pequeña daga por cualquier emergencia, ya que una espada se vería muy extraña, hay que tomar en cuanta que ya no vivíamos en la era de Don Quijote de la Mancha, sólo sentí un pinchazo en mi dedo índice, para mi sorpresa cuando lo observe era demasiada sangre, de pronto sentí una respiración en la espalada, lento volteé la cabeza y vía a Evan, con el rostro deformado por el terror, el deseo y muchas otras cosas más que no logré identificar, sentí como la sangre me escurría por el dedo, el se inclinó y pronuncio algo inaudible, de improviso la puerta se abrió, pegué un bote, y de un ágil movimiento saque la daga de la mochila. _Tranquila no te are daño_, escuche en mi cabeza, al enfocar ví enfrente de mí a un enorme chico de cabello negro y chino de ojos color verde.

—Evan, vámonos no querrás lastimarla, Sommer te vio vas a sufrir mucho, anda vamos a casa. —Evan no reaccionaba, de pronto se me ocurrió algo, chupe mi sangre; ¡AGH! Sabía asquerosa, me senté frente al piano y la música llenó el aula, cada nota cantaba mi vida, quizá y no fue la mejor elección pero fue en la primera que pensé, de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro y un pensamiento. _Gracias. _Escuche cerrarse la puerta, un par de lágrimas me traicionaron y salieron, deje de tocar, tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo, antes de llegar a las escaleras me tropecé con mis propios pies y caí de rodillas, algo me laceraba el corazón, algo no iba bien, yo no podía enamorarme de un vampiro, no podía, y no lo haría.

—Va ha haber una especie de evento en la escuela de arte para juntar dinero y hacer algunas mejoras tenemos que hacer puestos y todas esas cosas ¿Verdad Zoe? ¿Zoe?

— ¿Mmm?

—Lo de la escuela de arte —Evan ya no había vuelto a ir a las clases de piano así que el profesor me dijo que ya no podía hacer nada más conmigo, que me prestaría cuando yo quisiera algún piano, y me propuso quedarme a dar clases a principiantes y yo sorprendentemente acepte, aun no sabía por que lo había hecho, pero le tenía un gran cariño a esa academia que ahorita sufría económicamente ya que les habían reducido los fondos así que planeaba hacer un gran evento.

—Si Eduardo me pidió que tocara un par de canciones y cantara, están invitados — Leo me observo impresionado, yo no había dicho mucho últimamente.

— ¿Subirás a un escenario? —me pregunto Leo.

—Si

— Tengo que ir a ver eso.

— ¿Es cierto que estas dando clases en la academia? —me preguntó Sol

—Si, Eduardo me dijo que ya no me podía enseñar nada así que me propuso quedarme como maestra y acepte, después de todo no tengo mucho que hacer por las tardes y la música siempre a sido mi pasión, también me enteré que expondrán sus cuadros.

— ¡Sí! ¿No es fantástico? Mis papas están vueltos locos lastima que Evan se aya ido sus pinturas eran sorprendentes. — al escuchar su nombre el corazón se me encogió. Sol pareció darse cuenta de mi expresión. _Nunca la había visto tan deprimida, si al menos me contara lo que le sucede se que se sentiría mejor._

—El otro día ví a Gabrielle llevar algunas pinturas supongo que eran de él —no podía ni pronunciar su nombre, a Gabrielle le dolía mucho que Evan se fuera al parecer ellos no sabían mas de lo que yo podría suponer.

—Fantástico juntaremos más dinero

— ¿Qué día es su evento? —preguntó Leo.

—Este sábado —recordé entonces que Leo sabía algo sobre la familia de vampiros, lo miré suspicazmente

— ¿Qué? —no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que había adivinado lo que yo pensaba.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte

— ¿Si?, pero mejor que sea después ahora tenemos práctica de biología y no podemos llegar tarde —él tenía razón, caminamos hacia el laboratorio yo no deje de observarlo durante toda la clase, él sabía que Evan era un vampiro, la pregunta era ¿Cómo lo sabía? _Él también sabe que tú los conoces mejor que nadie. _¿Cómo es que sabe tantas cosas? _Sólo hay dos posibilidades o es de la sociedad o un espía. _No seas tonta, no es un espía y tampoco creo que sea de la sociedad, no, siento que hay algo más personal, su odio es más fuerte que él mío. _¿Algo personal? ¿Cómo que? _No lo se. De pronto tuve una mayor perspectiva, hay estaba en su antebrazo casi invisible, la marca de una mordida de vampiro. ¿QUE? Leo se dio cuanta y me miro asustado y negó con la cabeza. Tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo del laboratorio con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Leo? No, no podía ser un vampiro. Maneje directo a casa, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que de verdad el reflejo de un espejo no era real. _Claro__, ¿No sería vano pensar que eres real sólo porque esas ventanas a la nada devuelven tu reflejo? _Subí a mi recamara y me tire en la cama, decidí que esperaría a que Leo me diera una explicación antes de sacar locas teorías, ocupe el tiempo en descubrir quien me había regalado el retrato, lo observe durante mucho tiempo, había una chica sentada bajo un hermoso árbol con follaje en tonalidades moradas, de pronto el recuerdo me ataco, un recuerdo demasiado hiriente, busque en la caja de viejos recuerdos una hoja, era el boceto de nuestro árbol perfecto, mamá y yo compartíamos una loca obsesión por los árboles, hace algún tiempo mamá había hecho un pequeño dibujo de un árbol enorme con un follaje en tonalidades violetas, el mismo que estaba pintado en mi cuadro, lo encontré, estaba tan arrugado que sentí culpa por no haberlo cuidado mejor, las lágrimas hicieron su terrible entrada. _Ella no va a volver ya no sufras me rompe el alma verte así. _No va a volver... La única persona que tenía acceso a esto era Erik, levante el cuadro y busque una nota detrás no había nada. De pronto mi celular terminó con la atmósfera de recuerdos, lo tomé y al leer en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que llamaba sentí terror…

—Hola Karen

—Cariño ¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que trabajando duro

—Algo parecido

— ¿Dónde estas?

—En casa

—Tengo algunas noticias, pero son cosas serias, no te las puedo decir por teléfono, nos vemos en tu casa en una hora

— ¿Qué? ¿Estas en el D.F.?

— Si llegamos hace un par de horas, bueno nos vemos pronto. —y colgó, _¿Qué le vas a decir? No has hecho nada, no tienes nada. _¿Qué es tan serio que tiene que venir hasta aquí?, eso es lo que realmente me preocupa; muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasar en mi cabeza, a una velocidad vertiginosa y se detuvieron en un recuerdo que había intentado olvidar, pero obtuve el mismo éxito que si hubiera olvidado a mi madre. _Tu vida no es mejor que la mía estas condenada como yo, pero ¿Qué es peor la oscuridad o la soledad?_ Podía ver su pálido rostro burlarse de mí y podía sentir su frío aliento estrellarse contra mi rostro, pero ellos no sabían nada sobre que Stefan estuviera en la casa ese día, seguro tendría que ser un problema con Tania, o seguro y yo me estaba poniendo paranoica. _¿No te da curiosidad saber quien viene con ella?_ ¿Cómo sabes que viene alguien con ella? _Bueno dijo "llegamos hace una par de horas" y eso si no sabes suena a plural. _La pequeña tranquilidad que sentí hace unos segundos se había evaporado, si venía con alguien más, eso si me alarmaba, no necesitaba de suposiciones para saber quien la acompañaba, o debería de decir a quien venía acompañando. Tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje a la única persona que sabía todo. Erik, cinco minutos después mi celular volvía a sonar.

— ¿Víctor y Karen van de camino a casa? ¿Por qué?

—Erik, no lo se, de algo estoy segura, no vienen a supervisar mi trabajo si fuera así solo vendría Karen.

—Estas segura de que Karen viene con alguien más.

—Su aunque no me dijo con quien pero es más que obvio, viene acompañando a Víctor, y tengo un presentimiento, se que algo malo va a pasar.

—No seas paranoica, sabes cuanto te estiman quizá y sólo vienen a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Si?, pues no lo creo.

—Llego como en dos horas, cualquier cosa llámame, tranquila, todo estará bien, te quiero piojita.

—Yo a ti — Erik estaba equivocado, ellos no venían a felicitarme, no era tan importante para merecer ese trato, aparte hace meses que había sido mi cumpleaños, no, esto es algo más serio, quizá y si estoy exagerando, pero tenía que tener un plan, si preguntaban sobre mi trabajo, les contestaré que aun no he descubierto nada, que esta cuidad es enorme y que es más complicado encontrar algo aquí, y usare como chantaje, si eso no los convence, la terrible pérdida que he sufrido seguro serviría, me sentí asqueada de usar de esa forma a la abuela. _O quizá y no la estés usando y en el fondo esa se la razón de que no puedas hacer algo sin terminar siendo salvada por él; _me lleno la cabeza con el recuerdo de ese fuerte abrazo, la sensación tan hermosa, esa magnífica sonrisa, esos profundos ojos azules que invitaban a perderse en ellos. ¡Para ya!, le ordene, tenemos que pensar en algo que decir si preguntan sobre Stefan. _¿Por qué lo sigues evitando?, ¿aras que yo te lo diga? _¿Decirme que? _Olvídalo, lo mejor será que tú te des cuenta. _Sí, lo mejor será fingir que no se nada de Stefan, después de todo ellos no podrían saber nada, porque la verdad solo la sabíamos yo, Erik y esta chica que vivía en mi cabeza. El sonido del timbre me asusto, salí casi corriendo de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me detuve frente a la puerta, respire hondo y abrí la puerta; mi instinto nunca me fallaba, Karen y Víctor me sonreían.

—Hola Zoe —me dijo Víctor y me sonrió, siempre me he preguntado como conserva esa compostura ante todo, su mente era tan tranquila como siempre, pero la de Karen no lo era, estaba muy preocupada, y como supuse se trataba de Stefan, su abrazo me distrajo de sus pensamientos y regrese a la realidad, los invite a pasar y después de la platica superficial, pasamos a lo que realmente importaba.

—Bueno Zoe, seguro te has de estar preguntando el porque de nuestra visita —comenzó Víctor, lo que él no sabía era que yo ya sabía porque estaban aquí, pero ya que ellos no sabían nada sobre mi pequeña habilidad decidí fingir (algo que he de decir no me sale muy bien).

—No seas pomposo Víctor, la verdad es que te extrañamos mucho, bueno casi todos —ella estaba pensando en Tania había algo raro no había odio en sus pensamientos —Hay… ciertos problemas en la sociedad y todo a raíz de tu pequeña aventura…

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de que ese clan era creación de Stefan?

—Porque no lo sabía, ¿Y que tiene que ver él en esto? —dudo haber interpretado bien mi papel de inocente.

—Mucho, Zoe tu mejor que nadie, en esto, sabe que nivel alcanza su venganza, y desde que te marchaste han ocurrido terribles y despiadados asesinatos, todos con la firma clásica de la guardia real, la rosa negra… ellos te están buscando

— ¿Por haber asesinado a un par de vampiros sin importancia? No, no lo puedo creer, esto debe de ser otra cosa, ¿Hay algo más que no me han dicho?

—No, eso es lo que nosotros suponemos, a menos que ¿Te has metido en problemas últimamente? —me preguntó Karen

—No, obvio no, y ¿Los demás que opinan? —Karen volteó a ver a Víctor

—Bueno, ellos están tan preocupados como nosotros, hay algunos que piensan que es culpa tuya y por supuesto mía al no haberte detenido antes.

— ¿Qué, ya se están arrepintiendo de luchar contra ellos?, claro no tienes que decirme quien específicamente piensa eso, seguro es Tania, ya se lo dije si no esta de acuerdo con lo que hago y como lo hago entonces que ella salga a luchar que sea ella quien se arriesgue y así yo podré tomarme un descanso y refugiarme en los edificios...

—Zoe Tania desapareció, sabemos que no esta muerta ya lo hubieran hecho público —me interrumpió Víctor

— ¿Qué? ¿Y no hicieron nada?

—Por eso estamos aquí no queremos que te pase nada, Zoe le prometí a Sofía que te protegería, se que si te pido que te retires te negaras y me dirás que eso no funcionaría que aun así te perseguirían y estoy seguro que buscarías muchos otros argumentos con que debatir mi decisión ¿o me equivoco?

—No eso es exactamente lo que te diría.

— ¿No te has topado con ningún vampiro?

—No, esto es más grande seguro hay muchos pero no he encontrado nada especifico.

—Víctor —dijo Karen _Debemos preguntarle ella ya no es una niña ella debe de saber algo, después de todo era su abuela._

—No Karen

— ¿Qué?

—Ella debe de saber algo

—Es tan solo una...

—Espero que no estés pensando que soy una niña Víctor o me ofenderías.

—Ella tiene razón —Víctor guardo silencio por un segundo, en el fondo él sabía que tenía que decírmelo.

—Zoe hace años había dos familias de vampiros una de ellas murió o desapareció no se sabe pero la otra cayó presa de los hombres lobos pero lograron rescatar a dos pequeños con asombrosos poderes, un guardia fue quien logro rescatarlos de las manos de los lobos no se sabe de su paradero desde entonces se dice que son los únicos que pueden caminar bajo los rayos del sol sin sufrir herida alguna su sangre es privilegiada.

— ¿Por qué me cuantas esto?

—Porque hace tiempo teníamos una agente maravillosa a quien se le encomendó la misión de buscarlos y sabemos que los encontró, pero jamás nos quiso decir donde se encontraban murió y se llevo el secreto con ella.

—Hablas ¿Te refieres a la... abuela?

—Si Zoe, ella los encontró cuando era joven

—Yo no se nada sobre eso ella jamás me dijo nada. — yo sabía que eso no era verdad del todo, recordaba que cuando tenía como 7 años ella me había contado algo sobre príncipes y princesas un cuento de hadas, pero no podía recordar nada mi mente inteligentemente había borrado casi todo recuerdo que tenía de ella para ayudarme a digerir el hecho de que ella ya no estaba aquí.

— ¿Zoe? —escuche la voz preocupada de Karen.

—Lo siento creo que me perdí hace tanto que no duermo bien.

— ¿Pesadillas?

—Siempre las he tenido, pero últimamente han sido muy crueles.

—Cariño cuanto lo lamento.

—No te preocupes Víctor ella es muy fuerte

—Lo se Karen, lo se, el problema es que ella es muy joven y tiene detrás a toda una guarida.

—Jamás me han dicho nada sobre ella.

—No hay mucho que decir, todo se puede resumir en que es un grupo de despiadados vampiros que no siente respeto por nada excepto por sus reyes, son a quienes sirven, llamémosles así a falta de una mejor palabra.

— ¿Reyes?

—Vladimir, Charlotte y... Stefan

— ¡¿QUE?!

—Si Zoe Stefan es un vampiro muy importante

— ¿A sí que ustedes piensan que la guardia entera me perdigue porque Stefan piensa que mi abuela me pudo haber dicho algo sobre los pequeños desaparecidos?

—Si

—Pues se equivoca.

—Lo sabemos

— ¿Zoe? —era la voz de mi hermano

—Estoy bien

—Hola Víctor, Karen ¿Algo grave?

—No —conteste, Víctor y Karen me miraron con reproche, ellos pensaban que no me tomaba en serio este asunto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa, que tu hermana esta en peligro y ella no se lo toma enserio

—Por favor Karen ¿Cuándo has visto que Zoe tome algo enserio? — dijo Erik, eso me molesto

— ¡Ey! Sigo aquí

—Este es el problema de trabajar con adolescentes, no ven la gravedad de las cosas. —dijo Karen indignada

—Zoe, no se trata de algo que Sofía te halla dicho, sino de algo que te halla dejado —dijo Víctor _"El libro" _Erik y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. _¿Les decimos? _Me pregunto, moví la cabeza disimuladamente negando, _¿Me lo explicaras después? _Lo mire y él interpreto mi mirada correctamente. Después le contaría todo.

—Estoy segura de que no me dejo nada, aunque aún no se lee el testamento.

—Bueno cuando lo hagan me dicen por favor, Zoe entiende que esto es muy importante, estoy seguro que ellos saben perfectamente donde estas, planean destruir a todos aquellos que tu quieres o que te quieren antes de enfrentarte, saben que así serás más débil para ellos.

—No entiendo porque me temen soy una simple humana.

—Algún día descubrirás que eres mucho más que una simple humana —ese comentario nos tomo por sorpresa a todos. Pienso que Víctor sabe lo que puedo hacer ¿Tú que opinas? _Yo creo que lo supo desde siempre. _

—Prométeme que no harás nada imprudente, que evitaras meterte en problemas —me dijo Karen.

—Karen te prometo que yo no los busco ellos siempre me encuentran, pero are lo mejor que pueda.

—Tenemos que irnos, cualquier cosa que suceda llámanos ¿Hecho?

—No te preocupes Víctor —no quería hacer promesas que lo más probable era que después rompiera. —Sobre Tania ¿Hace cuanto que desapareció?

—Una semana.

— ¿Piensas realmente que aun siga viva?

—Quiero pensar que sí

—Seguro, nos veremos después —Karen me abrazo y sus pensamientos eran demasiado estresantes, Víctor me beso la frente y al parecer él estaba más preocupado pero no hizo ningún comentario. En cuanto salieron de la casa Erik me miro interrogante.

—La guardia entera me persigue

— ¿QUE? ¿Por qué? ¿Les dijiste algo sobre Evan y su familia? ¿Por qué no les dijiste del libro? ¡Zoe! Contéstame.

—Si me dejaras de hacer tantas preguntas a la vez podría responderte. — le conté todo.

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde de la visita inesperada de Víctor y sus misteriosas confesiones y Erik me estaba poniendo nerviosa, me seguía a todos lados, me llamaba por cualquier cosa y saltaba al menor ruido. Estaba en problemas, graves problemas me acechaban como fieras un grupo de vampiros con ganas de venganza. Yo estaba por morir y no me importaba _¿Sorprendida? _La verdad un poco _Eres una suicida sin remedio. _No, sólo se aceptar las cosas como vienen; no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Camila, la verdad era que no sabía que decirle pero me estaba arriesgando, ella era una personita muy inteligente y si ese libro era tan importante como pensaba, ella podría deducir muchas cosas y estoy muy segura de que acertaría en la mayoría; una pensamiento en particular me distrajo.

— _¿Zoe? Voltea. _—Era Erik, alce el rostro y lo mire, su mirada de tortura y preocupación no me tomo por sorpresa, Sol se estaba preguntando que era lo que le pasaba y planeaba preguntármelo a mi después.

— _¿Cómo estas? _—era su pregunta favorita, alce los hombros.

—_Por favor podrías tomar más enserio tu vida por una vez_ — Negué con la cabeza y el se enfureció.

— _¡Zoe! No lo puedo creer_ —sonreí y moví mis labios, Erik había aprendido a leerme los labios. "No puedo hacer nada al respecto"

—_No se porque me preocupo si tú no lo haces, pero escúchame Zoe Sant-Claire te llega a sucederte algo y yo.... _—no aguante la risa y comencé a reírme, él sonrió, y dijimos al unísono.

—Cazo perdido —nos reímos Sol y Leo nos miraban extrañados.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —pregunto Leo.

—Elemental mi querido Leo —dije poniendo cara de misterio y fingiendo fumar una pipa, todos estallamos en carcajadas, últimamente había estado leyendo Sherlock Holmes.

— ¡Zoe! —se quejo Leo

—Los pequeños detalles Leo no lo olvides

—No te hagas la graciosa

—Nunca te habías quejado de mis métodos

—Eres imposible

—Pero así me quieres

—Más de lo que debería — ¡No! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —era viernes y no planeaba quedarme encerrada en casa, aunque aún seguía castigada pero estaba segura de que podía apelar.

— ¿Quieres salir? —me pregunto Sol sorprendida

—Si ¿Por qué tan sorprendida?

—Últimamente as estado muy...

—Apática —termino Leo

—Bueno pues les pido disculpas, olvídenlo y salgamos ¿Vale?

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No lo se algún lugar donde halla gente

— ¿Una fiesta? —preguntó Sol

—No creo que quiera...

—Si es perfecto —interrumpí a Erik

— ¿A caso te cambiaron por una copia? —me preguntó Leo burlándose le saque la lengua y dije

— ¿Quién tiene planes de fiesta?

—Hay fiesta en casa de... Marco —todos guardamos silencio, Marco era el amigo de Erik quien estaba enamorado de mi, todos miramos a Leo. — ¿Vamos?

—Si tengo ganas de salir de mi encierro Leo ¿Quieres ir?

—Claro ¿Por qué no iría? —Sol se rió pero no dijo nada

—Zoe y yo pasamos por ustedes a las 6:30 ¿hecho?

— ¿Promete que no intentaras matarnos? —dijo Sol, ella estaba muy encontra de mi manera de conducir.

—Jamás he pensado en asesinarlos, pero descuida conduciré con moderación, o al menos lo intentaré —se rió pero no estaba segura de que yo de verdad bajara la velocidad. Salimos de la prepa y fui a casa a pensar que me pondría, después de intensas horas de búsqueda y haber vaciado mi armario encontré el atuendo perfecto; Erik estaba intentado convencer a Sam de que me dejara salir, baje justo cuando tío Charlie se estaba uniendo a la apelación.

—Vamos Sam no he visto a ningún adolescente aceptar su castigo sin queja alguna, tienes a la mejor adolescente, bueno dudo que ella sea una adolescente —dijo burlándose al ver que yo bajaba.

—Entonces ¿Me dejaras salir? —pregunté

—Solo si prometes no regresar tarde y después no abra más permisos hasta que considere justo levantarte el castigo definitivamente.

—Hecho, Erik es hora de irnos —Tenía en mente pedirme un gran favor pero no me lo diría porque sabía lo que contestaría. Salimos de casa y me detuve a unos pasos del auto. —Escúpelo.

—Para que si ya lo sabes

—Finjamos que no tengo este horrible don ¿Vale? —sonreí y el bufo

— ¿Me dejas manejar?

—Jamás —me reí y el se unió a mis risas, ambos subimos al auto. Después de todo aunque él estuviera aquí no cambiaría nada, jamás se podría. _¿De verdad?_

—Promete que conducirás con moderación, sabes que a Sol no le gusta la velocidad —me dijo Erik

—Y no se por que —Erik me miro suplicante y tuve que acceder, pasamos por Sol y Leo, encendí la radio y la música comenzó a sonar; miré de reojo a Leo él y yo teníamos una pequeña platica pendiente, al parecer él estaba pensando en lo mismo, me sonrió y note algo muy extraño, sus colmillos había crecido y tenía una cierta mirada asesina, ¿A caso...? decidí pensar en esos cambios después, hoy era mi último día de libertada a partir de mañana comenzaría a cazar de nuevo. Llegamos a la fiesta, note de pronto la hostilidad de Leo cuando Marco se acerco a saludarme.

— ¿Zoe? Valla hasta que por fin te sacan de tu madriguera, no me lo tomes a mal.

—Te equivocas, nadie la saco de ella fue la idea de venir —dijo Erik, él tenía cierto favoritismo por su amigo, decía que Leo era demasiado bueno para alguien como yo, eso sin duda me lastimo cuando me lo confeso pero a fin de cuentas era la verdad yo era una maldición y Leo era un ángel.

—Fabuloso, ¡Vamos tienes que bailar conmigo! —tuvo que gritarme ya que alguien le había subido a la música.

—Pero, no puedo dejar solo a Leo

—Bueno eso se arregla fácil, te presentare a mi hermana —dio la vuelta y se fue.

— ¡No tienes porque conseguirme pareja! — me dijo muy molesto

— ¡Oye entonces perdóname por intentar ser amable, si no querías venir no lo hubieras hecho! —Marco regreso con una chica muy guapa

—Ella es mi hermana Andrea

—Ya nos conocemos tomamos natación juntos —contesto Leo

—Cierto, déjame decirte que tienes talento— dijo ella sonriendo

—Bueno ya nadie esta solo, vamos—me tomo de la mano y me llevo a donde todos estaban bailando, esto no era lo mismo, pero lo llevaba en la sangre, lo había heredado de la familia de Sam, mis tías eran excelentes bailarinas. Bailamos una tras otra tras otra, tenía tanto tiempo que no me divertía de tal manera, Marco era una persona muy normal y divertida quizá algo conquistador, sabía la fama que tenía pero según Erik yo le gustaba de verdad o en mi opinión sentía una cierta obsesión por mi por ser la primera chica que no le decía que sí a la primera.

—De verdad que me da gusto que hallas venido, creo que ya es muy obvio que tú... —ya lo venía venir había estado pensando en ello desde que me vio, se me declararía.

— _¿Qué le sucede a Leo? Yo pensé que estaba enamorado de Zoe _— ¿Qué? ¿De quien era ese pensamiento? Gire en busca de Leo, y lo encontré cerca de las escaleras Andrea estaba recargada en la pared y Leo frente a ella, BESANDOLA. Sentí algo extraño en mi pecho, como si algo se hubiera roto, me separe de Marco y de unos pasos para alejarme de allí sorprendida porque los ojos estaban escociéndome.

— ¡Zoe! ¿A dónde vas? —estaba volteando cuando un par de hermosos ojos color miel podría reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lugar, era Leo observándome, me dí la vuelta y salí de la casa caminé directo a mi auto pero antes de que llegara a él alguien me asió de la cintura, su piel estaba muy caliente, pensé que sería Erik.

—Erik suéltame estoy bien solo... —voltee y no era Erik sino Leo — ¡Suéltame! —le ordene.

—No

— ¡AHORA! —estaba que rabiaba, pero no quería hacerle daño, me soltó y volví a caminar pero me pare en seco voltee y le dije con la voz más fría de la que fui capaz de hacer. — ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Deberías de entrar no la dejes sola

— ¿Qué te sucede Zoe? Primero me dices que encuentre una chica que me merezca, después te vas con el primer chico que conoces y ahora que estoy con una chica te pones así, honestamente no te entiendo, no te voy estar esperando siempre ¿O eso esperabas?

—No entiendes nada, pero tienes razón no puedes esperar algo que jamás sucederá —sentí como una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, él tenía razón no podía esperarme por siempre, estaba siendo muy egoísta, después de todo ni Catalina pudo tener a Heatchcliffe y a Linton ni Julieta a París y a Romeo juntos; sentí sus dedos limpiar mi mejilla.

—Zoe tú me orillaste a esto, tú eres quien no quiere, quien evita este tema quien desea estar sola.

—No soy buena para ti Leo mi vida es muy complicada para cualquier humano —y más ahora que tenía toda una guardia detrás de mí. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo muy fuerte

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso ¿Me oyes?, tú eres una chica muy especial y pase lo que pase siempre seré tu amigo jamás te are daño de nuevo, viviré por y para ti a pesar de que este con alguien más te lo prometo, y aun no se si lo de Andrea valla a ser enserio —Levante mi rostro y le dije.

—No tienes que hacer eso por mi no prometas nada que no vallas a cumplir, a parte no estoy muy segura de cuanto dure aquí —esto era muy cierto después de todo empezaría a cazar de nuevo y cuando decidiera atacar me reubicarían

— ¿Qué estas diciendo?

—Que no se cuanto tiempo viva aquí, tengo ciertos... compromisos que cumplir... ¿No te había comentado ya que... —me interrumpió a mitad de mi frase ya que tenía sus labios sobre los mío, me besaba con tal ferocidad que no parecía humano, yo mantenía mi postura imparcial, no podía permitir que se hiciera ilusiones, se separo de mi y dijo

—Vamos Zoe, por favor puedes hacerlo mejor, no puedes dejarme así, te amo, te amo —esas palabras me desarmaron y cuando volvió a besarme le respondí, pudimos haber estado así durante horas, sus labios era calidos, demasiado calidos, tomo mis manos y las enredó en su cuello, su mano recorría mi rostro y con la otra me atraía a él por la cintura con demasiada fuerza y de pronto un rostro con ojeras marcadas color malva, ojos de un hermoso azul profundo y de una piel tan blanca que despedía luz apareció en mi cabeza terminando así con el momento, me separe de él y abrí los ojos

—Esto... —le dije apenas conciente de lo que había hecho.

—No digas nada —me dijo con voz profunda aun con los ojos cerrados, puse mi mano en su mejilla, estaba ardiendo

— ¿Te sientes bien? Estas ardiendo en fiebre

—No, me siento muy bien

— ¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No, de verdad que me siento bien ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—No hay música

— ¿A caso la necesitamos? —le sonreí, me tomo por la cintura y yo subí mis brazos a su cuello y comenzamos a balancearnos, tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos, deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba. El se merecía algo mejor que yo, yo solo era un pedazo de humana, era un peligro para él el estar conmigo, pero esto era tan fácil, tan gratificante como respirar.

— ¡Leo!

— ¡Zoe! —volteamos al oír nuestros nombres, habían cuatro personas paradas en la puerta, Andrea, Marco, Erik y Sol, todos con expresiones distintas, caminaron hacia nosotros y ambos nos soltamos

— ¿Leo que es esto? —pregunto Andrea quien me miraba con odio aun más intenso que el que sentía Mercedes por mi y sus pensamientos no eran más agradables

—Solo bailábamos —respondió él.

—Patan ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hermana? —dijo Marco

—Vamos si no eran novios —dije

— ¡Zoe! Ella es mi hermana y tú mí...

—Alto, espero que no estés pensando que tienes algún derecho sobre mí, porque te equivocas, ti y yo tampoco somos nada.

—Yo creí...

—Pues creíste mal

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Leo? Cambiarme por esta —chillo Andrea, tenía los ojos apunto de llorar pero de coraje

—No le digas así —dijo Leo, con odio

—No le hables a mi hermana de ese modo, la ilusionaste y luego la dejaste para besarte con otra

—No la ilusione, sólo fue un beso en una fiesta, nadie toma enserio eso —voltee a verlo sorprendida por lo que había dicho me miro y negó con la cabeza, "lo de nosotros fue diferente" no necesite leerle la mente para interpretar su mirada y su negación. —Y si lo hizo fue culpa de ella no mía, yo no le prometí nada.

— ¡Cerdo! —grito Marco y lo golpeo en la cara, eso me molesto y olvidando que era una chica de 50 kilos contra un chico enorme y musculoso lo golpee en la nariz le dí un rodillazo en sus partes y una buena técnica que Karen me había enseñado hace años, hacer "cazuela" las manos y golpearle ambas orejas al mismo tiempo, destruías así el equilibrio y depende de la fuerza hasta la conciencia perdía la persona y así sucedió cayó inconciente al suelo.

—_Desgraciada .... _—pensaba Andrea

—_Maravilloso_—pensaban Leo y Sol

— _¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Pero eso no importa ahora, debemos irnos antes de que salgan todos_—Erik tenía razón, Leo y él corrieron a la casa por nuestras cosas y salieron junto con una masa de chicos justo en el momento que Marco estaba reaccionando

— ¡Zoe! toma las llaves —Erik me lanzo las llaves del auto y corrí hacia él abrí la puerta y salte al asiento metí la llave y abrí todas la puerta todos entraron al auto y antes de escuchar que las puertas cerrarse arranque el auto, esto corría muy rápido eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y las calles estaban vacías, estaba subiendo la velocidad y lo estaba empezando a disfrutar cuando...

— ¡Zoe! baja la velocidad no quiero morir —grito Sol

—Descuida mi amor tiene unos fantásticos reflejos deja que lo disfrute, después de todo nos salvo de una buena pelea.

—Gracias —dí una fantástica vuelta en "U", esto era lo mío.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —me pregunto Leo sonriéndome

—Una como mujer tiene que aprender a defenderse

—Fue maravilloso

—No fue nada

— ¿Y lo de las orejas?

—Es lo que mantiene tu equilibrio si golpeas ambas orejas al mismo tiempo de la manera correcta y depende de la fuerza aras que la membrana vibre descontroladamente y pierdas el equilibrio y a veces la conciencia y si golpeas muy fuerte puedes dejarlo sordo

—También sabe noquearte con un cuaderno

—Eres una asesina

—Gracias, gracias, gracias

— ¿Tienes una aspirina? Me duele la cabeza quizá y me de gripa —me pregunto Leo

—Si, Erik búscala en la cajuela

—Y señorita inteligencia ¿Cómo quieres que la abra?

—Busca en el asiento derecho un pequeño botón que bota el asiento daaa.

— _¡Zoe! _—su grito mental me tomo por sorpresa y casi me salgo del camino

— ¡Erik eres un idiota, casi nos matamos por tu culpa!

—Lo siento pero... —_Deberías de sacar la espada de la cajuela._

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder? No dijo nada. —pregunto Sol

—Nada Sol olvídalo, pero lo mejor es que baje la velocidad no quiero que mueras de un paro al corazón

—Zoe no me mientas ¿Qué pasa aquí? A veces siento como si tú pudieras...— _Por favor Sol es imposible ¿Cómo podría?_

— ¿Cómo si pudiera hacer que? —le pregunte

—Saber que es lo que estamos pensando

—Erik ¿Cuánto alcohol le diste a Sol?

—Un par de vasos de vodka

—Pues creo que ya le están haciendo efecto

—Tienes razón —dijo Sol

—Bueno llegamos a tú casa, nos vemos al rato en le evento que descanses —Erik bajo con Sol y Leo y yo nos quedamos solos escuchando nuestras respiraciones.

—Sol no estaba ebria ¿Verdad? — ¿Qué? ¿A caso él se refería...? ¿El podría saber algo...?

—No te entiendo —claro lo mejor era actuar como si nada

—Tú... esto suena tan extraño... sabes lo que... pensamos ¿Cierto?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo se hay veces que respondes a algo que nadie a dicho, en especial con Erik.

—Valla que prestas atención.

—Los detalles

—Jajaja

—Pero no me haz contestado ¿De verdad puedes? — en todo este tiempo no me miraba a los ojos y eso me hacía pensar que él creía que yo era un fenómeno — ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora? —ya no valía la pena seguir fingiendo él lo sabía.

—No lo se hay algo extraño con tu mente

— ¿Cómo?

—Si en todo este tiempo jamás he podido entrar a tus pensamientos y si lo intento la cabeza comienza a dolerme y ya que pongo mucho esfuerzo se convierte en un verdadero hervidero mi cabeza.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si

—Interesante ¿Te ha pasado con alguien más? —su pregunta trajo a mi mente **su **rostro.

—Solo alguien más

— ¿Quién?

—No creo que te guste oírlo

—Interesante

— ¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? Me estas poniendo histérica ¿Crees que soy un fenómeno? —volteo y tuve su nariz a un palmo de distancia de la mía.

—Mírame bien Zoe, jamás pensaría eso de ti jamás

—Entonces ¿Qué estas pensando?

—En que eres demasiado para mi

— ¿QUE? —grité, este muchacho si que tiene serios problemas mentales tuvimos que reservar nuestra platica para otro momento porque Erik estaba subiendo al auto.

—_Deberías de tener más cuidado_—pensó

—Erik, él ya lo sabe

— ¿Qué?

—Leo lo sabe,

— ¿Qué sabe?

—Que tengo... una pequeña vía para enterarme de cosas.

— _¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Porque? ¿A caso vas a salir con él? ¿Serás su novia?_

—Calma uno a la vez, si, si se lo dije, porque pues porque él ya lo sabía yo sólo se lo confirme y a las dos últimas no, ni una ni otra.

— _¿Por qué no? Ahora él ya lo sabe podrías ser..._

—No, y no pienses en decir "feliz" ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Que necia. —llegamos a casa de Leo y esta vez yo baje con él ya que de verdad tenía un muy mal aspecto.

—Tengo algo que decirte —me dijo

— ¿Qué es?

—Yo... bueno... ¿Recuerdas el otro día?

— ¿Cuándo salí corriendo?

—Si ese, bueno pienso que supones algo... mmm... malo ¿cierto?

—No, bueno pensé que, le encontré parecido a una... cicatriz que yo tengo.

— ¿Pensaste que me mordió un vampiro? —me sorprendió la seguridad con que lo de decía, de verdad él sabía sobre la existencia de esos monstruos; me quede muda y sólo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas, hace años yo... tuve un accidente, Zoe esto es un secreto, tan grande como el que guardas tú, y así como a ti te prohibieron decir algo a mi también, no sólo me pongo en peligro yo sino a ti y toda mi familia y si ellos se enteran de que tu lo sabes no me perdonaría si te llegaran a dañar.

—Leo... tú sabes algo sobre lo que yo hago ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo supe desde que llegaste aquí, no creerás lo famosa que eres para los esclavos de la Noche.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—No puedo decirte mucho, pero como te dije tuve un accidente, tan extraño que todo el pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos se entero, yo no soy de aquí Zo, cuando era pequeño vivíamos en Parías cerca de un hermoso castillo, estoy seguro que entenderás porque no puedo decírtelo, pero se que ya lo sabes o lo supones, desciendo de un linaje tan antiguo como el tuyo o el "suyo" — ¿A caso se estaba refiriendo a Evan?

— ¿Pero...?

—No Zoe es todo lo que puedo decirte, si ellos se enteran que te he hablado de esto —sus ojos estaban impregnado no de miedo sino de terror.

— ¿Quiénes Leo? Dime

—No Zoe no me lo perdonaría.

—Ellos no lo sabrán

—Tienen métodos para saberlo quizá tan interesantes como los tuyos —no soportaría si alguien le hiciera daño; esto tenía tonalidad de despedida

— ¿Es eso verdad?

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Piensas que soy un fenómeno

— ¿Qué?

—Si, esa es la razón por la que te estas alejando, ¡Vamos se honesto!

—Zoe... yo... jamás pensaría eso de ti

—Mientes, esta bien si ya no me quieres ver ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Zo entiéndeme no eres tú...

— ¡Oh, vamos! No eres tú soy yo

—De verdad...

—Adiós Leo —mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas; él me había prometido ser siempre mi amigo, jamás lastimarme, pero claro eso lo había prometido antes de saber que yo era un ¡Fenómeno! Me dí la vuelta y camine hacía el auto de nuevo, las lágrimas salieron y una vez afuera no pude contenerlas, todos se irían algún día ¿Cómo pude dejarme ilusionar? _Zoe, ve más halla de tú dolor, deja de sentir autocompasión, deja de creer que el mundo esta en tu contra. _Déjame en paz, no molestes con tus frases de mucho entendimiento. Entre al auto y Erik no pregunto nada su cabeza estaba concediéndome la mayor privacidad posible, llegamos a casa y subí corriendo a mi habitación, tenía sentimientos encontrados, tome una libreta y comencé a escribir...

Una lágrima cae  
algo se ha roto  
te despides de mí....

Te has ido llorando  
lágrimas frías  
he muerto...  
he vuelto a la soledad...  
mí fiel amiga....

Mí silencio tu distancia  
no diré lo siento  
simplemente adiós....

no volveré a abandonarte nunca, tú mi soledad, mi fiel amiga, mi consejera y mi perdición me arrastras al mar de sufrimiento me ahogas, pero me salvas de la desgracia, del ego de todos aquellos humanos, muero junto a ti, nunca me dejaras ir, me perseguirás por siempre evitándome así el sufrimiento del amor y la amistad eso que solo es fingido, eso que no existe, me abrirás los ojos y poder ver la oscuridad que oculta el amor ....

* * *

**Que lez parecio¿?**

**Ezcribanme para zaber zi de vdd vale la pena zeguir publiikndo o no **

**Lez mando zaludoz **

**y no olviiden dejar reviews x fiiz!!**


End file.
